


Sugar on a Bloody Canvas

by Jokul_Nightfury_Frost, winternightlullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blood and Torture, Bottom Eren Yeager, Branding, F/F, F/M, Levi and Rivaille are used, Levi is a Yakuza boss, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overprotective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Sugar Baby, Sugar Daddy, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yandere Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), doting levi, eren is an artist
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2018-10-25 00:36:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10753053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost/pseuds/Jokul_Nightfury_Frost, https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: Eren's talent is art. His pride rests in his beautiful watercolor pieces, turned in for assignments rather than showcased in galleries. After one piece successfully enters a show, Eren meets a handsome stranger willing to open his wallet for him, noticing the barest hint of a dragon tattoo on his arm. A yakuza boss.





	1. Vivid Green

Eren huffed as he lugged the suitcase into the car, wiping sweat off his brow. He swore he packed less when he had first moved out. But his mother insisted that he take back the pounds of dried fruits and meats she made for him this past winter break.

"No baby of mine will be living off ramen and cheap bread while I'm alive," she had told him. When he did try to argue that he was fine, his father had slowly patted his back and told him to give up. Well, he couldn't complain much. He had a lot of shit to do when he got back to his apartment. With the new semester rolling in, so did art projects for upcoming shows.

Eren was an art major at Sina University. His major focus was on pieces using watercolors and fantastical artwork. While his father had suggested Eren to go into something more high-paying and guaranteed job security, he supported him fully. Eren recreating him and Carla taking their vows on their wedding video showed his father his talent. When he talked about art, his eyes shone with life and pride. Supporting their child when they saw his passion and talent was more important than attempting to live their youth through him.

As he finished adjusting the suitcase until it made space for Mikasa and Armin's stuff, he turned around to hug his parents. His mother was hugging pretty tight. Of course. Her only baby was leaving home. Again.

"Don't forget to call me when you get there. I don't want a text, anyone can be texting with your phone. I want confirmation." Carla demanded. Grisha nodded.

"Remember, Eren. If you don't call home a day after you get there, I'll drive up there myself to make sure you're still alive." Eren rolled his eyes. He had once forgotten to tell his parents he got home for three days after visiting. Grisha found him eating ramen with noodles out of his mouth when he looked to see who came in. Dignity was lost that day, but was hopefully restored by now.

"I'll call." he promised. Grisha took another moment to remember what else he wanted to tell him. Ah, that's it.

"Take care of yourself. Eat your veggies. Get some sleep. And wash off the paint when you finish. We don't want a repeat of you almost eating paint with your dinner." Eren went red. He was only 14 when he did that.

"Dad! That was one time!" His father chuckled.

"All I'm saying is that if it happened once, it can happen again." Though Eren was annoyed, he secretly smiled when his father ruffled his hair one last time before he left.

* * *

After an hour-long ride back to Sina, Eren quickly called his mother to let her know he was back before hauling his luggage back into their rented home. Yeah, rented home. With parents taking care of them, they managed to make rent and whatever they needed. Usually though, Mikasa insisted on paying extra on her share. She could, she told them simply. And because she guilted them when they tried to reject her, they let her handle a larger share of the bill. They never asked her how she was able to pay for it, seeing as her parents were simple teachers in their town, but she never batted an eye at anything expensive.

Eren heaved his stuff into his room, groaning when he saw all of his art tools scattered about like he left them. The one thing he disliked about holidays were the reminders of responsibilities when you get back. He yawned, tired from car lag but had to plan out what he needed to do for the upcoming semester.

Krista's family donated a lot to the art department and Krista herself was a major in interior design. Every so often, her family would host an art show with the displays handcrafted by students and picked out by the faculty. She begged Eren to enter after he painted a beautiful piece of her and Sasha eating lunch one day. He ended up promising, but didn't get to drawing it up. He didn't even know what his theme would be.

But no matter. It was two days before the semester would start and they had to meet their friends for drinks at 3DMG, a bar/club that a lot of students frequented to enjoy a night out. Eren didn't drink very much, still being 19 and all, but he liked hanging out with the others and essentially went to make fun of Jean's poor attempts of flirting with Marco and Ymir's failed marriage proposals.

* * *

At the bar, Eren was looking around for an inspiration. 3DMG was a lot nicer and way cleaner than the other bars around Sina. Of course that meant the prices were higher, but he'd pay the extra with full satisfaction for a clean place. There was some talk that the owner was a yakuza obsessed with tidiness. Whenever there was a mess, the bartenders would be quick to clean and even made people who were the cause clean up as well. Eren once heard a bartender explain why they were so anal about it.

"You never know when the boss will show." Eren had a strong curiosity towards this boss. Was he really yakuza? What kind of man was a yakuza? Shit, what if someone was under their tab? Would their bodies end up in a river?

Were these questions going to help him with inspiration? Probably not.

He turned to drink with the others, who were all chattering about the upcoming semester and how much they wished they were back on vacation. Since most of them were underage, their drinks were mainly fruity, sweet non-A so they could avoid trouble. Good, he wanted to avoid getting drunk before the semester started.

The commotion around them got louder, sounds of loud footsteps disrupting their conversation. Mikasa visibly tensed, but the others were paying attention elsewhere.

A group of well-dressed people wearing mainly black were moving swiftly through the club. They gave no one mind and went directly upstairs to the VIP room. It was always people dressed like that who went upstairs. The VIP room was never used by regular club goers because it was always booked and way too expensive. Most people opted for bottle service and tables instead. Mikasa got up once the VIP members went into their private area.

"I'll be right back," she said before leaving. She went straight to the bathroom. Everyone turned back to each other and Jean tried his hardest to flirt with Marco with minimal success. Eren and Armin were chatting about Armin's rigorous law program. He was going to be a lawyer and would often be asked about the law by his friends for things they think they did wrong. Often Armin would advise them in a serious tone to turn themselves in, but more often than not it wasn't bad. Armin paused during his story about him scaring drunk Reiner, grabbing Eren's arm.

"Is Mikasa going into the VIP room?" he whispered. Eren looked towards the stairs, blinking when he saw her sneak up and to the bouncers of the VIP. After sharing some words, they shook their heads at her and she went back down to meet back with the others. Before Armin and Eren could ask her why she went up there, she answered first.

"I saw a girl from my class go up. I had to ask her about how she did on our exam, but those burly assholes won't let me through." Eren frowned, finding nothing wrong with what she said.

"Damn, that sucks." There was no other reason why she'd be up there, right? Ah, she didn't seem bothered, so he had no reason to be. Besides, he had a project to worry about.

* * *

The semester finally began and everything busy went into full swing. Eren along with his peers were told to start their projects and make names for themselves in the galleries coming up. The most competitive one was the Reiss family's art show. With the promise of affluent artists and individuals coming in to look, students were hoping to gain recognition or at the very least sell their art for a good amount of money. Maybe get potential commissions. Either way, Eren wanted to get his hands into some paint, but what he wanted to create from it was still lacking.

The weather seemed pretty gloomy out after classes were done, but Eren loved it when it rained. Rain gave him inspiration. He needed it desperately at the moment considering he still needed a topic for the piece he needed to do for the show coming up in three weeks.

Armin was desperate to stay dry, his umbrella was his shield with his arm wrapped around his book bag to keep it out of range from the rain. Mikasa enjoyed the rain, tucking her umbrella away so she could bathe in the misty shower. Her red scarf was wrapped warmly around her. Eren looked up to make sure she wasn't going insane, freezing when he saw the perfect scene he needed.

"Mikasa, stay just like that!" he ordered, rummaging through his bag for his phone while his umbrella shook at how unstable he was holding it. She paused, shocked at his sudden call to her.

"You're going to draw me?" she asked, smiling a little at the thought. He grinned when he found his phone.

"You mind?" She smiled gently. She liked it when Eren painted using her as a reference. Eren made her feel beautiful when he drew her. It made her feel special.

"No, not at all." Eren waved at her and shoved his umbrella in Armin's direction.

"Armin, hold my umbrella for me! I can't get my phone wet when I need to take a picture." The blonde struggled to grasp the umbrella, balancing his things before getting a proper hold on them.

"S-sure!" Eren had to get the perfect angle, rail straight so Mikasa wouldn't become asymmetrical. He let the rain fall some more so he could capture the specks in the camera. Satisfied with the result, he closed his phone and took his umbrella back. Mikasa quickened her step to match them as they walked home.

"So what's your plan?" she asked, wanting to find out how he would draw her this time. He grinned.

"A secret!" Armin nearly dropped his bag as he groaned.

"Aww, Eren! At least give us a hint." Eren mimed a zipper across his mouth and sped home to start his project.

* * *

Red and blue. Those are the colors he wanted to showcase. The rain was the scene. Now to make his new masterpiece. Eren covered his hair with a bandana, using gloves to protect himself from paint. Plastic and newspapers were covering the basement floor as he gazed at the pure white canvas that screamed for color. Armin and Mikasa joined him with work to do on their own. They liked seeing Eren's process because seeing him so concentrated was funny to see. He would look so serious even when painting something innocent, like the watercolor Winnie the Pooh portrait he made.

Each day after was Eren locked up in the basement, creating the perfect piece to submit to the Reiss family gallery. Krista checked up on him to see how he was progressing, taking a break from her creation of a study with bamboo accents. After squealing and talking, she would quickly leave him alone and assure him he was doing well. Their other friends knew better than to mess with Eren when he was painting. Jean tended to avoid him altogether because he once tried teasing him and got pelted with a can. No hanging around Eren during painting time. Jean still had green paint in his hair.

* * *

As the deadline approached, he was finally done. Eren made the finishing touches to the piece, smiling brightly as his vision came to life. Red Scarf in Blue Rain, was what he called it. He used water to mix in red to create the different shades of color in Mikasa's scarf, the red ranging from vibrant vermillion to bold burgundy as the scarf twisted around Mikasa's neck and shoulders. The water droplets were shining aqua that was dulled slightly to bring out the red of the scarf. Whatever colors overlapped were mixed until they were flecks of purple. He painted her hair solid raven black, lips soft peach and her cheeks slightly rosy to give her color and breathe life into her portrait. Her cloudy eyes mimicked the gray sky.

Mikasa moved from her laptop to look at his work, smiling when she saw the finished piece.

"It looks beautiful," she complimented, feeling as if she were looking at a cool reflection of herself. He smiled as he signed the corner.

"I'm really glad you like it! I'm going to go submit it to my professor once it dries. Ah," he remembered the cherry blossom piece he had to make for the nature art exhibit, "I have more work to finish. I'll let this dry here."

He picked up the easel carefully and set it in a far corner away from his paint. He picked up some pink paint to mix for his other piece. She followed him, smiling wider as she kept staring at the portrait.

"Eren, is it okay if I invite my family to come see? I love it a lot. I would like for them to see it too." He beamed.

"Of course! It's open to the public, after all. The exposure would help me a lot." She smiled softly. To her family and her close companions from home, she could barely contain her excitement about Eren's piece while he made progress on it. A family friend came up with the idea of the lot of them coming to see it when it was done, but she was going to settle for seeing it through a picture on her phone had it not been for Eren's successful submission into the art show. Her cousin decided to indulge in the idea and took time off to go with them, but Mikasa was a little worried because of his…presence. He promised not to bring trouble, so she had nothing to worry about. Yet.

* * *

Eren presented the piece to his class the next day, everyone asking him for pointers and praising him for his work. Others looked on with jealousy, but used that frustration towards making their own pieces shine.

After class a few days later, the professor quickly called for Eren to stay so he could talk about the submission.

"It's brilliant. So much so that it's been approved to be a part of the upcoming art show the Reiss family is holding. Unless of course, you would rather keep this under wraps?" Eren blinked. It got approved already?! He was in?! This was his first art show!

"No, I want to be a part of it! It's an honor!" he gasped, his excitement making the man smile broadly.

"Ha, that's my boy! Keep up the great work, Eren. I hope to see more of your pieces in the galleries." With a huge smile on his face, Eren bowed his head and ran out to tell his friends the news.

Of course, that meant drinks at 3DMG. They all got some pretty drinks that they raised into the air.

"To Eren and Krista getting a spot!" They cheered and clinked glasses, Eren receiving pats on the backs and promises to be lifted in the air by Reiner and Bertolt. He giggled.

"Thanks, you guys! Buuuut," he slanted a look Krista's way, "I wonder if anyone from the Reiss family had anything to do with it."

She blushed violently when all eyes were on her suspiciously. She couldn't even get preferential treatment for herself, let alone another person. Her piece took days to perfect. "I-I had nothing to do with it, I swear!"

They ignored her.

"You hear that, Eren? You're not actually that good. They just felt sorry for you." Reiner sniffed and wiped a fake tear away. Playing along, Eren began to sob into Annie's shoulder, who smiled a little at his actions.

"I knew it!" Krista screeched in frustration and sulked on her seat while Ymir hissed at them for making her upset. They received another round of drinks faster than before. Connie whistled.

"Wow, we're getting the drinks pretty quick tonight." Armin brightened and raised his hand.

"That's thanks to me!" At everyone's stares, he smiled. "I got a job here as a bartender!"

Reiner nodded, mouth falling open. "Ooooh, I heard this place owned by yakuza. You're planning on working your way up the ladder, eh Armin?" he teased, smirking at his fellow blonde. Armin pinked up.

"Wha-what?! N-never!" Jean nodded wisely.

"Yeah, Reiner. Everyone knows that when you work for the yakuza, you have to get a tattoo." Mikasa silently touched her left side, but paid attention to them so they wouldn't look at her strangely while she was lost in thought. Reiner snapped his fingers.

"Alright. Check him!" The guys tackled Armin to check for any ink, but of course they were joking. The only ink on Armin was smeared from his pen because he was a studious nerd.

* * *

Eren's hair was brushed back, body clad in a neat suit that was picked out by his mother. His parents were proudly observing his painting with Mikasa's, the pairs taking pictures for some time as they chattered about. Eren smiled as he made his way to them with Mikasa, who decided not to wear her scarf or else people would have an easier time recognizing her. Her father beamed at them.

"Eren, you've made Mikasa look fantastic." Eren smiled, nudging Mikasa with his elbow.

"Thanks, Uncle Fitz, but Mikasa made it easy." Fitz stared dreamily at the painting while Minori ruffled her daughter's hair affectionately.

"Her mother and I were thinking about trying to bid on this, but we honestly didn't save up because we had a few bills to pay. Now that I see how beautiful it is, I can only imagine how many people want it too." Mikasa glowered. They had money, though not strictly their own. Her parents rarely touched it since it was the family's even though they had access to it. They mainly stayed away to be not burden anyone else.

Eren stiffened. He'd rather have Mikasa's portrait with her family rather than some stranger.

"Uncle, you don't have to bid on it. I'll give it to you." At once, Fitz and Minori shook their heads.

"No, Eren. You worked hard. You deserve to have what it's worth." Eren sulked.

"But-" Fitz cut him off with his laughter, clapping Mikasa on the shoulder.

"Now that I think about it, I don't think I need it. I have the real thing." She smiled softly at him, then shook her head at Eren. Her father could be stubborn.

The art show was full of excellent paintings, sculptures and spots of interior design. Eren's fellow classmates that did make it in were happily congratulating each other and sharing stories of how much they lost sleep over them before joining the party. His friends all made it to give Eren and Krista love for their hard work, then went to pig out at the tables while Eren roamed about. Krista's bamboo furniture study had her family proud and introducing their daughter to designers for future projects, Krista shining and winking at Eren when she saw him.

That reminds him, he should check on his piece again. It had tons of people around it before, so Eren moved on to check other pieces his classmates did. Now there were a group of well-dressed people looking at it. A few men and some women, one of them practically bouncing to the point that her glasses almost jumped off her face. One of the men had Eren's breath caught in his throat. He was hot, first impression. He was short, just half a head shorter than Eren. His skin was pale and clashed with the midnight black button up he was wearing. His hair was also raven black. His eyes were piercing steel grey. Around his wrist was a silver and diamond watch.

Maybe he wanted to buy his piece? If he did, Eren would probably kneel down to this man and let him do what he wants. But no, it was going to go to Uncle Fitz and Aunt Minori. He worked up the courage and approached.

"Excuse me!" he greeted, quickly startled when the other men squared up and hand their hands inside their jackets.

"Stand down." The order came from the handsome stranger, his voice commanding that sent shivers down Eren's spine to follow. They quickly apologized to Eren and stood to the side while the man walked up to him, a scowl on his face. But it slowly faded when his grey eyes slowly roamed over him.

"Anything I can help you with, brat?" he asked. His voice was still harsh, but was much softer than the tone he had with the others. Eren seemed to deflate at first, he wasn't a brat, but his professor had given them an entire lecture on being confident about their work when presenting. He stood tall.

"I'm the artist." At his words, everyone relaxed and went to look at the painting again.

"How much is it going for?" asked the stranger, eyeing the piece. Eren did a double take. An auction was expected, but he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't even know the worth and he was the creator. They had appraisers for this very reason.

"What? I-I haven't thought about that..." Remembering Fitz, Eren stayed firm. "But it's not for sale."

The stranger twitched, his men crossing their arms over their chests. "You wanna repeat that, brat?"

Something tells him he pissed them off, but he didn't care at the moment. "It's not for sale. I'm giving it to someone."

This wasn't going well with the stranger. "I'll pay you ten grand for it."

"T-ten thousand?" Eren could use that money for rent, food and supplies. Not to mention no one had fetched a price like that before. But he quickly shook the idea out if his head. "N-no, I'm not selling it. It's going to her father."

The name must have sparked an interest in the stranger because his eyes widened just a tad.

"Fitz Ackerman?" Eren nodded, surprised this man knew Mikasa and her father. Maybe they were family friends? Mikasa never mentioned this guy to him.

"Yeah." The stranger shrugged, seemingly giving up.

"Fine. I'll buy it for ten thousand." Eren bristled.

"Did you not hear me, asshole? It's not for sale!" He ignored how the bespectacled woman laughed and the men puffing their chests out threateningly. The stranger smirked.

"Calm down, brat. I'll give it to him. You both get what you want. He gets his painting and you get what you deserve." This sounded like a golden idea, but Eren couldn't help but feel suspicious.

"What about you? Do you get what you want?" The man's eyes glinted in the light, but they returned back to normal.

"That depends on you." Eren felt unsure, but he was certain on sealing the deal to give the painting to Mikasa.

"...okay. Sold." The man nodded and reached into his jacket for a brown envelope. Eren could see that it was thick, staying thick even as he pulled out ten thousand in hundreds. He was sure his eyes were the size of dinner plates. The stranger smirked and handed the stack to Eren. His sleeve moved up just a bit on its own accord. Eren could see on his wrist was the end of a dragon tail and a blood red cherry blossom. Was that a…?

"Pleasure doing business with you. I'll see you around, brat." He turned to leave, his group following suit. Finding his voice, Eren called him back.

"Wait! Aren't you at least going to tell me your name?" The stranger spared him a glance, turning into a last stare up and down his body.

"If we see each other again, then maybe. Goodbye, Eren." How did he...? They were gone already, but Eren turned back to his painting. Beside it was a card about its details. 'Red Scarf in Blue Rain by Eren Jaeger, 19, Art Major.'

Fuck, this card gave him away! Ah, whatever. But...his chest warmed. He was looking forward to seeing this guy again.

* * *

After the show and the auctions, people celebrated the paintings they got while students thanked their buyers. Eren simply plucked his off the wall and had it wrapped up nicely before giving it to his uncle.

"Minori, look! We got the painting!" cheered Fitz, holding his now beloved painting in his hands. Minori giggled softly, eyes showing just a hint of sadness.

"Oh, it's so beautiful. Please, Eren. You should have just sold it." Eren grinned and held up the money.

"I did, Auntie. For ten thousand." His family gasped as did Mikasa's.

"Really?!" she cried, checking to see if the money was real. It was. Carla giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh, Eren, we're so proud of you!" Armin's eyes narrowed.

"They bought it and let you keep it?" Eren nodded, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Sorta. I said I was going to give it to Mikasa's dad instead of selling it. He knew who Uncle was." Fitz peeled away from the painting and looked at him quizzically.

"Did he? Did he tell you his name?" he asked. Eren shook his head.

"No. He just gave me the money and left." Fitz hummed quietly.

"What did he look like?" he asked. Eren had the perfect image in his head.

"Um, short? Black hair, grey eyes. Had a nice suit on." His eyes widened, finally recognizing the details.

"Ah, I know who it is. He's very nice once you get to know him. Good boy." Eren brightened. Maybe he'd have a name!

"What's his name?" Instead of answering, Fitz shook his head with a grin.

"And that's why you have to get to know him."

* * *

At home, Eren couldn't get Mikasa to tell him either. She knew who it was. In his room, he kept the money somewhere safe until he could take it to the bank. But the man's face and tattoo were engrained in his mind.

He sat at his sketch desk and began to sketch what he could from memory of the tattoo. A dragon tail and a cherry blossom. It wasn't common for men to have tattoos like that. Why did he have…?

His pencil fell from his hand when he finally realized why he recognized that tattoo. He'd have to see the whole thing, but he was sure. He jumped onto his computer and searched for news around the city about the latest murder during a gang fight. The perpetrators were shirtless when their mugshots were taken. Their backs were heavily tattooed in Japanese-style tattoos of demons and cherry blossoms. The cherry blossoms were identical to the one he saw on the stranger. Only a different color.

Now he knew why he was with a group of people that reacted the way they did when Eren was showing attitude. And why he had so much money on hand. This man was a yakuza boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's the first chapter! Again, I'm co-writing with Jokul Frosti who will work on chapter 2. Please do not forget to check out their work as well!


	2. Gunmetal Grey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI ALL! Here's chapter 2. This is written by my co-author Jokul Frosti on fanfiction.net  
> Please check out their work and give them credit for this chapter! Also, Levi and Rivaille are used in this story. Levi is used during his personal life and Rivaille is when he is working. I give credit to Unseeliesidh for inspiring that bit. Their work 'Your Love is a Menace' is golden.

Crack!

That was definitely a broken jaw, completely unhinged without a doubt.

Spelch!

Broken nose; Rivaille decided that was enough for the moment.

"Gross." He grunted as he flicked his hand to get off the blood.

If it weren't for the fact that they messed with his grip on the brass knuckles, he would wear disposable gloves, but the latex made them slip out of place and messed up his strikes; he tried once. He aimed to break a guy's nose, and ended up knocking out his teeth at the root. Rivaille still got his point across, so that was a conciliation, but he still liked to keep to his plans down to the minutest detail.

"Wow Boss. Were you trying to kill him?" Hanji asked coming over to check the guy's pulse.

A broken nose could kill a person after all.

"No, but I should have considering how much he pissed me off. Is he still awake?" he asked, taking off the knuckles and throwing them onto a tray for a thorough cleaning.

"No. I think the pain got to him."

"Good. I need clean up." He took off the bandages around his hands as he made his way out of the torture chamber.

Perhaps an explanation is due.

Rivaille Ackerman is one of many leading men in Japanese organized crime, also known as: the boss of a Yakuza family. One of the most notorious for dodging the police and leaving them in embarrassing situations. A fine example is one ridiculously persistent officer of the law named Nile Dok. That character had been after Rivaille and his gang for four years now. He even ran into a wall once after they tricked him into taking the wrong turn. Rivaille and his inner circle were especially efficient in keeping their territory under control; back before he became the boss, Rivaille made a name for himself and his then small group that garnered both fear and respect. These days if anyone found themselves in a room of metal though, they knew they would end in the hospital next because of the skills in torture Rivaille's gang had; not brutally barbaric, but the damage still induced terror.

Anyway, back to Levi going about his usual life.

He tossed the soiled bandages into a waste bin by the door as he headed up to the main floor with full intent to shower before doing anything else; he had that idiot's blood to wash off. Fast. Who knew what kind of germs were in his body, and he did not want to get sick.

Knowing this about the Yakuza boss, one would think he was a germaphobe. Not the case at all. It wasn't a disorder, he just hated being dirty. If it was a mental thing then he wouldn't be beating the crap out of his enemies, and/or anyone else who deserved it himself. So really, he was just anal about cleanliness, and not just about his person.

The unlucky soul he had to teach a lesson to this time was some low-life who agreed to run a trade for Rivaille, but made a huge mistake by not upholding his end of the deal costing the boss product and money. Rivaille only gave so many chances and had so much patience before things took a bad turn for the other party. He gave the fool a week to deliver, then three days. The beating that was recently dealt was a last warning before he would, most likely, have to dig his own grave followed by a quick execution.

Rivaille reached the bathroom seeing that a fresh suit was waiting for him, likely made ready by Petra, another of his gang. She was a sweet girl, tough as the next man, and doting as well and respecting. She still had some flaws to work on though.

He turned on the tap setting the desired temperature, and proceeded to remove his remaining clothing of just his shoes, socks, and pants; he had taken off his jacket and shirt before he had to "teach a lesson". The suit was expensive and the shirt was white Egyptian cotton, no way was he ruining those with some dumb shit's blood.

He stepped into the shower, grabbed his loofa and covered part of it with his dark amber body wash, and began washing himself. He passed the tool over his right arm that was covered by a black Eastern style dragon with its tail winding from Rivaille's wrist up and around his arm until its head came over his shoulder looking fierce and ready to attack whoever met its glaring golden eyes, gleaming claws stretched over his shoulder and bicep as if ready to slash as Rivaille's enemies. The surrounding waves of water and blood-red cherry blossoms made it look all the more majestic and deadly; he had it done once he became boss back we he was twenty-five. On his back was a set of white and dark blue wings crossed over each other which represented his own crew. Every boss had one for their branch in the overall clan as his uncle Kenny taught him. On the lower left side of his back was a realistic tattoo of a white waterlily and faint, green lily pads with the name of his beloved mother, Kuchel, done in elegant calligraphy under the image.

The only other name tattoo he would get in his life was the name of his child or children; no other. That was a warning from both his mother and uncle.

Anyway, once he had completed his shower, Rivaille dried off, dressed, combed his hair, and went back to his office where his crew and the stupid delinquent, now patched up by Hanji until he could get to a hospital, were waiting for him.

He leaned on the front edge of his desk crossing his arms over his chest and one ankle crossed over the other while glaring at the idiot he had roughed up.

"Let's try this again. You have until tonight to get me all my money, or you'll wish I had killed you already. Understand?"

Fearful now more than ever of what the Yakuza boss could do to him if he didn't deliver, the man nodded as firmly as he could, seeing as he couldn't talk with his broken jaw, without aggravating his injuries.

"But Big Bro, shouldn't he go to the hospital first?" Isabel asked.

"If Shitty Glasses did her job right, he shouldn't need to right now. And she never fucks up because she knows I won't hesitate to ream her ass. So no, he can wait until he brings me my money tonight. Of course," Rivaille pushed off his desk putting his hands in his pocket and walked over to guy, "he wouldn't be in this state if he hadn't thought it was a good idea to try fucking with me in the first place."

He kicked the guy in the stomach making him double over.

"I told him from the start not to fuck with me."

Eld nodded going to help the guy up.

Once up on his feet, Eld gave him a slip of paper with an address on it, "When you have the money, bring it here. And remember: this is your last chance."

The guy was escorted out and Rivaille went back around his desk to see what other headaches he had to deal with; all routine, but no less annoying.

"Was the last kick really necessary?" Petra asked, uneasy and squeamish from his treatment. Rivaille sighed harshly.

"Petra, you know as well as everyone that I need to get my point across, or they'll all think they can walk all over me."

"Sad, but true." Farlan said "He gives fair warning before he turns to forceful tactics, and then it's only death if they don't get the message then."

Rivaille pointed at Farlan in acknowledgement of his policy and Petra scowled.

"But you had already broken his jaw and nose!"

"And I told you the first time you nagged me that you need to bandage your bleeding heart when it comes to our line of work. You agreed to come on board taking all the good and bad that would come with it and that was part of the bad. Do you want out?" He looked up at the blond with a hard gaze.

Petra swelled up with anger at the scolding, but quickly deflated because he was right, "No, I don't want out. I'll do better to control myself as I still can't help myself."

Rivaille nodded, "Now go relax until I get sorted. Work day is never really done after all."

"Right boss."

Levi was left in his office alone to sort out documents and decide what to tackle next. So much to do, so little time, and so many fucking idiots; was it any wonder Kenny wanted to retire early?

He noticed that he had gotten a notice for one of the Reiss family's many art shows; he often used such gatherings to talk to that fat cats he had under his thumb for one reason or another, make sure they were behaving. But would he go to this one after previously attending another social function not too long ago?

Most likely not; he didn't have to make appearances all the time.

One of the many qualities he had as a Yakuza boss was making the workings of his clan discrete about their work. That's what made him stand out from the rest of organized crime all over the world, where others were arrested and went through the Legal Circus, Rivaille, nor had any of his clan have ever been cuffed since he took over.

It's hilarious to think about really.

When the sun finally set, the streets came alive with the night owls; the neon lights blared, and the streets were flooded with club-goers bound to dance or sing karaoke.

Rivaille and his gang were out for business. Well, that was half the reason. After he got his money, Rivaille wanted to relax the rest of the night; anything else he needed to do could wait until tomorrow. He was the boss, he could work whenever he wanted.

So, they went to one of the night clubs he owned called 3DMG. It was frequented by college kids often, but as long as they minded their own business, spent their money and didn't cause any trouble, Rivaille didn't mind.

Oh, and they had to clean up their messes. That's very important.

They went into the club, and the bartender, Moblit, nodded in greeting to them as they headed for the VIP lounge on the second level. Rivaille instructed two of his guys to wait downstairs and only to allow up their 'expected guest,' no one else.

It took Moblit only five minutes to make and send up their drinks; a piña colada for Petra, strawberry margarita for Hanji, mojito for Farlen, blue hurricane for Eld, screwdriver for Isabel, and scotch on the rocks for Auruo and Rivaille.

"Isabel, easy on the drinks tonight. Last time was a nightmare." Farlan said.

"Then tell Moblit not to make the drinks so good!" she pouted.

"Shut up with the damn whining." Rivaille said sipping his drink.

Isabel stuck her tongue out then turned to her own drink.

"Cheh, you're so childish. How is it you got to be on this crew?" Auruo said snidely.

"I've been with Le-Big Bro since high school. I have seniority over you, old man." She smirked over the rim of her glass.

"Old man?! Why you little-!" Auruo bit his tongue making blood spray all over the table.

The others started laughing at his pain, even Rivaille.

Every time Auruo bit through his tongue, Rivaille called it karma as the man liked to fashion himself as a clone from the undercut hairstyle with the part over the right eye, to the shoes he wore. It was creepy.

Besides, Isabel was right; she did have seniority over him, as did Hanji, Farlen, and his absent friend, Erwin, who was a now cop and currently working as Rivaille's mole in the police force. Since high school they had been a gang. The seeds of Rivaille's success started with just five teenage punks; he met Farlan and Isabel first in Junior High, they were in the foster system and often bullied for it. Some heartless bitches had cut Isabel's hair just because they felt insecure, so Rivaille cut theirs with a pocket knife he always carried on his person. Hanji just wouldn't leave him alone, going on and on about how his cold exterior and lack of fascinated her; Erwin wouldn't leave him alone either, but his reasons were different. He sensed a greater future if he stuck around, so he did. But having them around gave him a sense of freedom; they could really be themselves around each other, the people they wouldn't let anyone else see entirely, so they got the tattoos of the wings on their backs calling themselves the Wings of Freedom.

When Kenny ran everything, it was them he trusted to expand the clan's territory in the city. They boosted each other's strengths and protected each other's weaknesses. Kenny taught Rivaille to be stronger and smarter, and Rivaille took those lessons to heart. With his circle, he got to where he is now: feared, yet respected.

"Boss, he's here." Eld said. Rivaille looked up and smirked at seeing the guy he had beaten earlier in the day.

"So, you do have a brain." The guy scowled pulling out a paper bag from inside his coat.

Petra took the bag and opened it seeing the money inside. She pulled it out and counted, "All here."

"Good. Now get out of my sight. If you try asking for a favor again, be smart about it or you won't get any warnings. Got it, shithead?" Rivaille warned.

The guy nodded frantically and left.

"Well now that that's done, let's celebrate!" Hanji went to the balcony "Hey Moblit! Another round up here!"

"Shut your fucking mouth Shitty Glasses." Levi growled.

"You love me anyway~!" she giggled like the madwoman she was.

"Do I? Oh god, I need my head examined."

More laughter followed.

Hey, he could joke too.

Some time passed since that night; things were boring in a routine sense.

Well except for Nile Dok coming after them again, but that ended badly. For him that is. And a wall.

One evening Levi had gone to see his uncle and mother for dinner. It had been a while since he'd last seen them. Phone calls every night could only do so much.

Kuchel Ackerman was a beautiful woman. She had long, black hair that fell to mid-back, bangs that framed her face, and gray eyes a shade lighter than Rivaille's but softer in shape. Her very appearance screamed, "I'm Rivaille Ackerman's mother!" minus the resting bitch face.

Kenny Ackerman was her older brother; he too had black hair to his neck, slicked back, with graying around the sideburn areas, dark gray eyes, and thin beard that connected to his hairline running along his jaw. Back before his retirement he had the traditional gangster image; vest over his shirt, long overcoat, and a fedora. Not much of a change these days except that his appearance was more casual since he was on a permanent vacation.

When Levi got to the house, he was greeted by Kuchel in the house's front hall; she was wearing an ankle length powder-blue sundress with an empire waist.

"Hello mon cher. How have you been?" she asked hugging her son.

"I've been well Maman. What about you? And Kenny?" Levi kissed her cheek.

"I'm just fine, and you uncle is… Well, himself. Just rowdier. He's anxious to tell you about how things are with your grandparents in the 'mother land' as he calls it."

Kuchel and Kenny originally came from France; Kenny's branch of the family business operated in Paris' underground, which was hilariously convenient because of France's high stats in people going on strike. This included the police on occasion, though not all officers or else things would just go to hell entirely.

The Ackerman family had business connections to a Yakuza family though, and the bosses were great friends, so good that there was a hope that they would be tied by marriage one day. So, when the Yakuza heir asked for Kuchel, Kenny had learned the Yakuza traditions at their request in case anything happened to the man he could take over, but only if Kuchel was already pregnant.

As it was, Kuchel married for the sake of strengthening the connections between their families, and became pregnant with Rivaille in little time; she and Kenny left their home in France to live in the Yakuza stronghold leading a mix of the lives they grew up in mixed with new traditions and gang workings. Her husband wasn't unkind. He did promise that they would at least learn to get along, maybe love each other down the road. Sadly during her pregnancy, Kenny and her husband had gone to settle a territory dispute; it was supposed to be a simple sit-down with peaceful negotiations, but all too quickly it went south. It turned into a massive gunfight. Kuchel lost her husband and Levi lost his father before his birth.

"He sure is traveling a lot, isn't he?" Levi said. It sounded dull, but the fondness was reflected in his eyes.

"What did I tell you when I let you take over runt?"

Speak of the devil and he will appear. Kenny was coming down stairs from his study when he heard his nephew's comment about his current travel kick.

"You wanted out while you still had all your teeth and function in both legs. I remember." Levi smirked. "But considering it's you, I expected you would sitting around on your ass all day acting like you were too lazy to do anything accept grow a beer belly."

Kuchel tented her hands over her mouth to muffle the laughter that wanted to burst out of her. Normally she would scold him for such disrespect, but his snarky quips were just too funny to discourage. Not even Kenny could be mad at Rivaille about them. For long anyway.

"Why you little-!"

"Don't call me runt then," Levi interrupted smoothly. Kuchel patted his shoulder.

"Oh, enough you two. This is a family visit, so behave. Dinner's ready." Kuchel said leading her son to the family dining room by linking her arm with his. Kenny followed behind them grumbling under his breath about killjoy kid sisters and smart aleck nephews.

The family dining room was one of the simplest rooms in the house; the walls were wallpapered with a floral silhouette pattern, with the floor tile done to look like soft gray marble, and the table was black acrylic big enough to seat six people, one person at each end and two people on each side. The room looked out over the back garden through a set of French doors bordered with cream silk drapes that were pulled to the side for now, and over the table hung a stainless-steel chandelier with three faux candle glass lights.

Levi went to one side of the table pulling out a chair for his mother before taking the seat next to her. Once he sat down then Kenny took the seat at the end next to her. Dinner was already set for them as Kuchel had readied everything before Rivaille arrived.

She made baked chicken with scalloped potatoes, sweet rolls, and plum wine. For desert, they were having homemade eclairs.

"It smells amazing, Maman." Levi gave Kuchel a warm smile.

He had always loved his mother's cooking, everything about her really; all his life growing up it was his mother who reminded him that as he grew to be a Yakuza boss, he should also remember to be human. She reminded him to balance the cruelty he would display to his enemies with compassion to the innocent who may cross his path, to remember that his true friends, the ones he knows he can trust beyond the shadow of a doubt, and can return that trust in kind, are the ones he would want to keep with him as family.

"Keep your friends close, your enemies closer, and your family in your heart" was what she always told him, and he took it to heart.

It was a given that he had his mother, uncle, and other family related to him by blood, and some years ago he made his family larger when he took Isabel and Farlen under his wing, when he grudgingly accepted Erwin's company, and when Hanji just wouldn't leave him alone. Slowly he was extending that trust to Petra, Auruo, and the others, but that wouldn't be solid quite yet; maybe in a few years, but for now they worked well with him, and he saw no reason to cast them out yet.

One thing was for sure though, he vowed not to get attached to whoever he would marry; heartless as it sounded, he would only marry to have a child, or children, who would continue his family. He saw no point in getting attached, seeing as what happened to his father. He was proud of the man for being selfless enough to give his life for Kenny, but Levi didn't see a point in becoming attached if there was a high chance that one of them would only get hurt once way or another. One would consider it a mercy, but Kuchel often told him that he couldn't fight falling in love.

"You say that all the time, Levi," she said, but still smiled nonetheless.

"Because it's true." Kenny said bluntly, taking another bite of chicken. Flattered, she smiled wider.

"Kenny, honestly."

Levi only chuckled, basking in the normalcy of the atmosphere. He loved moments like this when he could shut out the world of organized crime he lived in and be with his family, as he used to before he knew the truth about what his uncle did for a living, back when he was a child. Just laughter and peace.

"By the way Levi, I heard from your uncle Fitz. He told me that Mikasa was a model for an art piece that will be featured in the Reiss family's art show." Kuchel said. He raised a brow.

"Really? Is it that good?" he asked.

"From what I heard, her friend who painted it has quite a gift that isn't as appreciated as it should be."

Kenny snorted in disbelief, "Do you know how many artists in the world are under appreciated according to their peers? I doubt the kid has any real skill."

Levi hummed in thought, "Well, I can see for myself. If it is any good, I'll buy it."

"I bet you'll be wasting your time, I tell ya."

"Let me see if that's the case. If it is, you can gloat. If not, you have to clean my entire house."

"Deal."

When the night of the art show arrived, Levi decided to keep a low profile while at the same time making a statement; he was bringing Hanji, Isabel, Petra, Farlen, Auruo, Eld, Nanaba, and Mike. They were to arrive at the show separately so as not to be inconspicuous, and then as they looked around they would group up as if they were pleasantly surprised to see each other. After all, it wasn't business.

Levi went in with Isabel and Farlen accompanying him; he saw Hanji with Eld and Nanaba by the refreshment table, Auruo was with Petra looking at one of the sculptures, and Mike was wandering about doing quick studies of the works.

"Oh Levi! I didn't know you were coming!" Hanji said loudly as she walked over to him. At least she was sticking to her part.

"Hello Hanji, I didn't expect to see you tonight either. But since you're here, could you tell me what the draw is?" he played along as they started to look around for the painting of his cousin.

"Well, apparently, all these pieces are done by students. Some of them do look worthy of museums, but there are other featured pieces that could be better; makes me wonder why the Reiss's allowed them in."

Levi hummed in musing as he looked around seeing what Hanji meant; yes, some did look museum quality, but at the same time there were those pieces that looked to plain or generic. It came off as pathetic to him.

Mike came over and shook hands with Rivaille in greeting, "I saw a painting you might be interested in, it's displayed in a center aisle towards the back."

He found the painting, and it must have been well done if he was telling his boss to see. Mike had a knack for sensing things out, telling if they were good or bad.

"Please, lead the way."

The gang worked their way through the crowds of patron observing the other pieces, Levi being in the middle of them while they gently urged the people out of his path if they didn't notice him. Levi didn't want to touch random people if he could help it, after all who knew where they had been and what sort of filth had collected on them? Remember, he's anal about cleanliness.

They soon reached the painting and no one could deny the quality of it was exquisite. It looked to be painted as if the artist were caring for a child; the attention to the slightest detail, the way the different tones of color flowed together to make the image, how the red and blue were the more prominent colors but at the same time drawing the focus to the entirety of the painting rather than just to the rain and the scarf. And the image of Mikasa looked more like it was a photograph with texture; it was beautiful.

"Oh my god, it's amazing!" Hanji squealed pouncing in place with over-exuberance.

Isabel was already reading the tag card put next to it, "Whoever this Eren Jaeger guy is, he's too good to be an art student."

"Excuse me!"

At the sound of a new voice, Levi's men reached into their coats for their guns.

Levi rolled his eyes at this knowing no one here would be stupid enough to try and attack him; it was a public setting with too many witnesses, and he wasn't exactly alone. Yes, he had hired them because they were cautious and alert, but they needed to learn to relax a bit more in certain situations.

"Stand down." He ordered and made his way over to the new arrival with his usual scowl in place.

When he saw the man though his breath caught in his throat. Fuck, he was gorgeous. He had brown hair that looked soft to the touch, beautiful skin with a light tan tone to it, a fit body, but his most beautiful feature was his eyes; they were a breathtaking shade of Caribbean green.

Of course, Levi had an image to uphold, so he kept his air of indifference and addressed the kid, "Anything I can help you with brat?"

The brunet pouted a bit, likely not noticing that he was, before regaining himself and responding, "I'm the artist."

The gang relaxed completely then went back to looking at the painting leaving Levi with who he now knew to be Eren Jaeger.

He looked back at the painting of his cousin and asked, "How much is it going for?"

Eren looked surprised at the question and floundered a bit to form an answer, "What? I-I haven't thought about it…" then something seemed to spark in him "But it's not for sale."

Levi scowled at that; he wanted to buy the piece, the kid likely needed the money for his schooling and he wasn't interested in selling? How'd he expect to make it professionally?

"I'll pay you ten grand for it." He dared the kid to say no. His beautiful eyes blinked innocently.

"T-ten thousand?"

Levi thought he had Eren on the hook, until he shook his head firmly.

"N-no, I'm not selling it. It's going to her father."

Oh, so that was the case. Well, he knew just what to do so that they would both get what they wanted, seeing as Fitz was his uncle after all.

"Fitz Ackerman?"

Eren looked surprised but nodded, "Yeah."

"Fine. I'll buy it for ten thousand.

The brunet bristled, "Did you not hear me asshole? It's not for sale!"

Hanji had burst out laughing but Rivaille only smirked finding the kid amusing to rile up; he would let the insult slide as Eren clearly didn't know who he was.

"Calm down brat. I'll give it to him. You both get what you want. He gets his painting, and you get what you deserve." Rivaille assured feeling confident in his negotiation tactic.

Eren looked at him skeptically, "What about you? Do you get what you want?"

"That depends on you." Was all Levi would say.

The brunet looked to be thinking his offer over carefully looking between Rivaille and the painting before he came to a decision.

"…Okay. Sold."

Satisfied, Levi reached into his inner coat pocket and pulled out an envelope thick with money; he brought it in case the piece was, indeed, worth it. Which it was. He pulled out ten thousand exactly and handed it to Eren with a smirk.

"Pleasure doing business with you. I'll see you around brat."

With that, the gang turned to leave, their business complete.

"Wait!" Eren suddenly called after him "Aren't you going to tell me your name?"

Levi looked at him over his shoulder giving his body one more appraising look, "If we see each other again then maybe. Goodbye, Eren."

And they left.

For the rest of the night Levi thought of the beautiful artist, and how he was going to work Kenny like a slave as his uncle cleaned his house top to bottom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! Again, this chapter was written by Jokul Frosti. Please send them love for this chapter as well! I have a kik and the handle is winternightlullaby if any of you would like to ask me questions about my stories if parts seem confusing and such. I will be working on the next chapter. Please credit Jokul Frosti for their work on chapter 2! Next chapter preview:
> 
> "Eren, want to earn some extra cash at 3DMG?"
> 
> ...
> 
> "Isn't that the brat who painted Mikasa?"
> 
> ...
> 
> "Come here. I want to get to know you and those pretty eyes of yours."


	3. Sunlight Gold

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! Thank you so much for your comments, subscribes and bookmarks! I want to let everyone know that the credit for chapter 2 goes to my lovely co-author Jokul Frosti. Thank you all kindly for support and love. And I'm sorry I haven't replied to anyone in the comments. I've read them all, but I didn't have any words. I'm just so happy everyone is enjoying this :D
> 
> Here's chapter 3, our fateful meet ;D

Eren looked like Kirby after he was done painting his beautiful pink cherry blossom piece. This piece took days to finish too. The nature exhibit wasn't as exciting as the Reiss family's, but he did manage to sell the piece for over a grand from a lovely old woman who was giving the piece to her newlywed daughter. Those pieces took time, but it was already the dead period where it was mainly assignments to turn in rather than make money off exhibitions. There weren't many to begin with and students were smart to not take many on or else they burn out and turn in pieces that weren't up to par.

He frowned, not liking the dead period since there was not much to do for fun. He could work on assignments, but they weren't going to bring in much money. He got a great sum thanks to Handsome Stranger, but he had made it a promise to not use it for clothes and fancy food.

Armin came down with a sandwich for him and a strange look in his eye. He had quite a bit of money he made in tips from his job at 3DMG. Eren didn't have the patience for that sort of job. He despised people with attitudes and with a club full of thirsty assholes, a glass could fly.

But Armin was determined to reel Eren in some income without having to service others. At least not directly.

Eren took the sandwich gratefully after washing his hands from paint. Armin took a few minutes to awe over the painting before giving Eren a smile.

"Eren, want to earn some extra cash at 3DMG?" At this, Eren visibly perked up. Having some money wouldn't hurt and Armin would never make him do anything humiliating. But still…

"What do you have in mind?" he asked, weary. Armin giggled. Of course he was weary. Men and women leered at Eren because he was good looking. Underneath that pretty face was a strong punch.

"Remember those aerial dancing classes you took with Krista? I was thinking we could have you two do a show this weekend." Eren grinned. He learned to dance after Krista paid for a class and didn't want to come alone, so she baited Eren with food and made him learn with her. Eren was fit. He took care of himself for the most part. His mile-run took a little less than six minutes and he could easily lift himself up during pull-ups. It was a perfect fit, really. He was flexible and lithe when he needed to be. With his looks and mesmerizing eyes, it was a perfect trio of attributes that would attract tons of people that weekend. Armin had thoroughly planned this out. Eren grinned, nodding at the idea of tips he could make. Besides, aerial dancing was fun as hell.

Armin was jotting down some notes, looking up at the brunet while he was dreamily thinking about dancing.

"What color do you want the ribbons to be? Krista's going for white." Eren hummed, looking around his studio. His eyes rested on a scratched-out sketch of a marigold he gave up on in exchange for the cherry blossoms he painted instead.

"Gold."

* * *

"You're going to dance at 3DMG?" asked Mikasa as they sat down for dinner. Armin was excitedly filling her in on the details while Eren sat to eat. He nodded at her, cheeks like a hamster's.

Eren swallowed thickly, suddenly remembering the stranger. He knew Mikasa somehow. He knew her father without him saying Mikasa's name. After coming to the conclusion that he was a yakuza boss, he couldn't find a nice way to ask her about him and their connection. Saying 'Hey Mikasa, do you know any yakuza members?' wasn't exactly classy or subtle.

She sat still for a minute. Levi was going to show up at the bar this weekend since Hanji hyped up a special event she organized to attract more club goers. He was going to make sure her event wasn't going to cause damages. She had to protect Eren if things didn't go right. Levi wasn't gentle and she didn't want Eren to face any of his wrath.

"It'll be fun!" said Armin excitedly, grinning from ear to ear. She couldn't be worried for long. It was going to be fun. She was going to make sure nothing was going to happen to her best friends.

Eren was going to make sure he didn't fuck up for his pride or get killed by yakuza.

Krista and Eren spent the next few days practicing their routines in the same gym together. Krista would dance first, then Eren. She was using the silks, two separate ropes of silk that she would climb up and dance in. Eren's style was the aerial hammock, a long, white strip of silk wide enough for him to sit on and hang over. Their dances sounded dangerous given they'd be in the air, but they would be hanging just high enough so they could jump down safely if they needed to.

But Eren wouldn't need to, he was sure of it.

As the weekend approached, Eren and Krista were both sweating and confident in their routines. They were going to kick ass and look damn good doing it.

* * *

As for Levi, he was getting ready to go to the club to see how fast Hanji's 'event' would erupt into a failing mess and prevent it from spreading. Of course his mother told him everything would be fine, but he wasn't an optimist.

He entered his living room to say goodbye to his mother and Kenny, who were both staying for the night. He raised a brow when he saw Kenny sitting cozily in his chair.

"The house won't clean itself, Kenny." His uncle clicked his tongue in irritation.

"Your house is always clean. What's one day going to do?" Levi's eyes widened.

"My windows need to be wiped and the floor has to be swept and mopped. The bathroom has trash in it. The kitchen has stains on the counter." Kenny growled at his nephew's deadpan tone.

"Didn't you do all of that shit the day before yesterday?" Levi's scowl mirrored his.

"Which is why it needs to be done _today_." Kuchel giggled as she watched TV.

"Stop trying to get out of your punishment, _grand frére_." Kenny made a show of getting up and marching to the closet where Levi kept his cleaning supplies. Opening the door had him nearly banging his head on the frame when he saw the bounty of stuff inside.

"How the fuck am I supposed to know what to use?!" Levi was already at the front door, tugging one of his leather shoes on.

"Read the instructions," he called out, leaving before he could be subjugated to Kenny's cursing.

* * *

Entering the busy club with his friends, Eren was gestured to a changing room by Armin while the latter would talk to Hanji and ready the performance. The bespectacled woman ruffled his hair fondly when he approached her at the bar.

"Hiya, sweetie!" she shouted over the music. She took his hand and dragged him up to the VIP area for some peace and quiet. Armin's heart raced. Most employees, from what he was told on his first day, weren't allowed in VIP unless they were the manager or senior bartender. He had heard rumors about this place being a place for yakuza members and he was suspecting it also.

Hanji opened the door to VIP and both were greeted with a silence compared to the bustle downstairs. Well-dressed men and women occupied every seat inside, looking up when they heard the noise of the door. She shut the door and their controlled volume resumed. Armin tried not to make any eye contact with anyone except Hanji. While everyone looked clean and dressed to impress at a business meeting, some had their suit jackets off and the sleeves rolled up. He saw dozens of different Japanese-style tattoos worn proudly on their skin. Demons, ocean waves, koi, samurais clad in armor and many more in black and white or full color were shown in clear view. Fuck. This place _is_ yakuza.

Hanji waved some people away from a table so she and Armin could sit, holding up two fingers to the bartender to give them some waters. Without a word, they bowed to her and moved away, giving Armin a curious glance that he took as a glare. Wincing, he kept his eyes on the floor and took his seat, nearly stumbling as he almost missed the chair.

Hanji smiled secretly. Armin must've deduced their nature. If he was as smart as he came off to be, he'd keep quiet for his sake.

"So about your friends, they're good at this sort of thing, right? I wouldn't want the poor babies on the floor if they slip up. Those falls can be nasty." He managed to smile as he thought of them.

"They'll be fine! Krista's really light anyway. And if she does fall, her girlfriend is going to catch her. Eren's faster and can land. But it will all be okay! My friends are good at this!" Hanji grinned and raised her water glass to toast. Before she could get a word out, everyone fell silent when the VIP door opened again.

"Oi, what's this about dancing from a ceiling? I don't need to hear about some brat wanting a lawsuit if shit goes wrong." Armin was frozen to the spot. The voice sounded threatening, hastily following it to a scowling raven haired man as dressed as the others. Oh dear God, was he the boss? Why was everyone getting up and bowing to him? He waved them off and told them to go about their business, bee-lining it to Hanji and Armin.

"Shitty Glasses, this was your plan, wasn't it? Isabel caved and told me. Is this some shit to make the club look like a gimmick?" Hanji opened her mouth for a witty retort, closing it and nodding to Armin. He had to sell it to the main boss if he was truly confident. He straightened up and kept his voice leveled like he did during mock trials.

"Not at all, sir! I was just thinking that it'd be entertaining to have aerial dancing! It's a popular thing to see on our campus, so I brought some friends who can do it." He had to peddle Eren and Krista's skills to vouch and defend them. Hanji was nodding away, giving Levi the look of 'trust me, it's good!' She had that look for shitty takeout places, but she did well to extract what he needed from some poor sod so she could have her little event.

"...right. Hanji, keep an eye on them. If it fails, fire him." Possibly bury him if he brings embarrassment to the club. Hanji saluted his back as he left to go into the suite.

"Yes, sir!" she chirped, winking at Armin playfully to say he'll be okay. "It sounds like fun! Tell your friends good luck for me."

Armin bowed his head. "Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Eren and Krista both wore leotards for their dances. Krista's top was sleeveless and all black except for the breast area, which was a checkered white pattern. Eren's was sleeveless as well with the bottom styled like shorts that clung to his skin. His outfit was black with patterns of green that matched his eyes.

Krista smiled at him and gave him a tight hug. "Wish me luck, please!"

"Good luck," he replied with a grin. She zipped out when he let go, following after her at a slower pace.

The club was a little more crowded than usual thanks to excitement over the dance. Their silks were hung up on the ceiling. The best view was in VIP, of course.

Eren and Krista were given free space around them for their safety and the crowd's. Their friends all got front row seats to cheer them on. Armin left VIP to help announce their dance with Hanji while Krista grabbed her silks. Eren's jaw dropped. That woman was with the stranger that night. Was he here also? What if he owned the club?

He shook his head. He had to stay focused or else he'd end up on the floor.

"Good evening!" called out Hanji, smiling brightly alongside a shy Armin. "Welcome to 3DMG! We want to give a warm welcome to the students of Sina University!"

All the students, about half the club including Eren and his friends, cheered at the name of their school.

"Tonight is about you guys! I hope some of you recognize our lovely dancers!" She turned to gesture at Eren and Krista, pausing for a brief moment when she locked eyes with Eren. Oh, it was the cutie from the Reiss art show. And he was going to dance? Ah, she could hardly wait!

"They are your fellow classmates!" Someone shouted at Krista that they loved her, replied by Ymir to fuck off. Marco yelled Eren's name, recording everything on his phone like a proud soccer mom. Eren smiled and kept his eyes on Krista, who was taking long, deep breaths before she began.

"Let's start up the music!" The DJ nodded at Hanji's command, finding Krista's chosen song for her dance. Like the angelic darling she portrayed, her music was a classical masterpiece as beautiful as her.

She climbed up the silks with ease, starting off her routine by pulling herself upside down to the cheers of the crowd.

She let the song move her, flipping and tying her legs around silk to keep her from falling into Ymir's arms. Her body stretched as the music called for others to sing an innocent song of birthright and love, her arm stretching out and pulling back to her heart as she nearly began to cry.

Eren smirked. She would get emotional over a song she liked. But her crying meant that her dance was about to end and it would be his turn. He signaled over at Bertolt to give him a boost onto his hammock.

* * *

In VIP, Levi had a scowl on his face during her dance. It wasn't bad per se, but it wasn't something that he wanted for the club. This club provided quite an income so he was pretty adamant on keeping its reputation untarnished. She was a pretty girl, but even though she was in college, she looked like jailbait and Levi didn't want another reason for Nile Dok to chase him. A light slap on his arm from Isabel made his scowl deepen.

"You need to chill out, Big Bro! She's great!" Levi flipped her off and let Moblit set a glass of bourbon in front of him. He should let himself be in a good mood. After the most recent beating he dealt over the fucker who owed him money, many others who owed him decided to pay him before their deadlines. Other yakuza families sent him gifts to keep the peace in their territories to not anger him. There wasn't much that could brighten his day, but the result of flexing a little gave him an amusing ego boost.

His eyes drifted down to the floor where the second person was waiting to begin his performance. His eyes widened a tad. It was the art brat from a few nights ago. And, he thought with a smirk, he looked as beautiful now as he did when they met. Now he wanted to see this dance.

Auruo followed his eyes and grunted when he saw Eren.

"Isn't that the brat who painted Mikasa?" At that, Levi's group huddled and took over the view to see him. A firm tapping on the glass by Isabel had others looking over.

"Oh, that is!" affirmed Isabel, giggling when she saw him get onto his hammock with the help of a tall brunet. "Isn't he cute?"

The others looked down and hummed appreciatively something their boss didn't care to hear.

Levi growled lowly, a strange possessive feeling spreading across his chest. He didn't feel embarrassed for doing it. Almost immediately, everyone backed off, sure that was why Levi was pissed. Isabel shook Farlan's shoulder in glee.

"Did you hear that?! He got so mad!" She didn't bother to lower her voice. Farlan smirked.

"You interested, Levi?" The raven scoffed.

"That and I didn't want to keep looking at your asses." Isabel leaned towards a smiling Petra.

"He just admitted that he's interested," she whispered, causing Petra to laugh. Levi didn't stop glaring at her.

* * *

After flipping her body in the air several times and curling herself into her silks, Krista lowered herself just enough until she let go and fell right into Ymir and Reiner's waiting arms. The cheers of the crowd made her tears dry quickly. Reiner shouldered Ymir out of the way so he could raise Krista on his shoulders so she could wave her arms. Ymir had an intense glare on her face, but was quickly ignored for Eren's performance.

The song Eren had chosen was darker than Krista's. The beat was pulsing and slower than hers, focused on emotions from a darker part of a person's psyche. It was about needing someone strong and mysterious, the relationship was more intense than an innocent love.

He moved slower to show off his flexibility, wrapping his legs in the hammock and quickly turning upside down with his legs doing the splits.

Levi hummed quietly, watching the brat's ass bounce against the silk. Shit, this was worth it.

Eren pulled himself up and stayed in the splits, unwrapping himself and hanging over the air by his arms. Pulling himself back up, he stretched his leg out and spun himself around before wrapping one leg in the hammock so he could stretch his body out.

His eyes were open, half-lidded and clouded with a deep lust as he thought about being indulged the same way the singer was. Sexual tension hung heavy as he tried to think about sharing a bed with someone who could make him weak in the knees. His thoughts ran to the handsome stranger, who was a perfect fit for the song. A dangerous yakuza boss had secrets and power that could cripple those who openly flaunt it. Despite the danger the relationship promised, Eren couldn't help but feel attracted.

He sat in his hammock with his legs free and kicking. His hammock accentuated the curves of his ass, eyes shining and glittering against the gold of his silk. He leaned to the side and lied against the silk, looking straight into the VIP window as if his handsome stranger was behind the glass.

Levi's cock twitched when he felt Eren's eyes stare into his. He had seen his eyes go through a range of emotions that night in the art show, but to see the lust beckoning him closer was more than he could take. His curiosity begged to be sated by those luscious lips and nice ass. He'd be willing to be attached if that meant having this one by his side. Maybe it was lust speaking, but he was willing to let himself indulge.

Eren twisted and twirled into the gold silk, letting his body stretch in various directions as he let the spinning momentum guide his movements. The song was closing and he had to nail his fall. Freeing his body from the silk, he grasped the bottom of the hammock and swung himself slowly as the song came to a close. At the final notes, he let go and lifted his legs up until they were parallel to his body. Below, Mikasa and Bertolt caught him as the crowd cheered louder.

Levi's men chattered about the dances, falling more in love with Krista's goddess-like looks rather than Eren's seduction. That was good, he didn't want to break their hearts when he would have him on his arm. Not like he'd care too much. He pushed off his chair and raised his hand to stop his men from following him.

"I'll be back soon," he assured before he left VIP. Isabel grinned widely as the door shut.

"He totally wants to marry him." Eld blinked.

"Marry? Nah, probably a nice screw. Still rare of him to be interested." Isabel waved him off.

"Oh please, you don't know Big Bro like I do. I just hope he lets me get to know him a little before he steals all his time away."

* * *

Hanji was cooing over the performers to the crowd, winking at Eren over her shoulders. His little dance probably caught the boss's eye. Made sense, he was gorgeous.

She saw the door to VIP open and out came Levi. Alone. Oh, this was different.

Eren fanned his face, finally feeling the effects of dancing and pushing his body to the limit. His friends around him were praising the two dancers and keeping the larger crowd from overwhelming them now that the club's regular music started for everyone to dance. That meant Reiner and Ymir batting away anyone who got too close to Krista.

While everyone was laughing, Eren heard Mikasa gasp faintly. Perking up, he turned to her direction and saw her looking away from the crowd towards the VIP area. Curious, he looked over and found himself face to face with the man he had just been thinking about moments before.

His eyes were boring into his, making Eren's heart race. He had seen him dance. He felt embarrassed, hoping he liked it.

Levi smirked. "We meet again, brat." He glanced at Mikasa and held his hand up when she looked panicked.

"Mikasa." He nodded to his cousin, who slowly nodded back to him. Levi was hard to figure out. Eren blinked. So he was right, they did know each other. Levi tilted his head in Eren's direction.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" She froze, unsure if he wanted her to use his boss name or his real one. Eren frowned.

"You seem pretty capable of doing that yourself." Oh, that fire in his eyes was back. If that fire matched what he was capable of in bed, Levi wanted it. Seeing Mikasa's eyes dart to him was comical. She was legitimately afraid that he would kill her friend. She cared that much about this brat. But still, did she really think he'd kill a mouthy brat?

…it all depends really.

"Fair enough. I'm Levi." He held his hand out for him to shake. Immediately, Eren brightened and went to shake his hand. At the contact, both men locked gazes, Levi's full of passionate lust and Eren's with energetic curiosity. This curiosity grew when Levi's sleeve hiked up just a bit to show off just a bit of his tattoo. Levi smirked.

"Want to talk somewhere private?" he asked. Eren blinked, his curiosity growing. Before he could answer, Mikasa pulled him aside. She looked way more serious than she usually did.

"Eren, please watch what you say around him. I don't mean that in a bad way, but Levi can be-" Levi rolled his eyes. He wasn't some impulsive asshole.

"Oi." The two jolted and turned to him. He beckoned for Eren to come closer.

"Come here. I want to get to know you and those pretty eyes of yours." He gestured for Mikasa to back off. Hesitantly, she did. Eren made his way back to Levi, who took his hand.

"Let's go." Levi tugged on his hand and led him up into VIP through the throngs of people. A personal suite was already made for them with soundproof walls and a mini bar. Eren welcomed the silence gratefully. No music was penetrating and giving him a piercing headache. He was guided to a sofa, sitting into the comfy cushions as Levi sat next to him.

"Do you drink?" he asked, gesturing to the bar. Eren quickly shook his head.

"No thanks. I'm underage. As in not 21!" he added when Levi stilled. "I'm 19."

Levi smirked, faintly relieved. "Ah. So you'll want milk then. I'll have to send someone to get it."

He inwardly chuckled when Eren bristled. "Don't want it!" he snapped, sulking on his seat.

"I'm kidding," he replied, leaning back on his seat. "I didn't expect for you to dance as well as you paint."

Eren blushed. Who wouldn't when being praised by someone like him? Levi noticed, inwardly smirking. It seems like the attraction was reciprocated.

"Thank you. I usually don't do this sort of thing, but I have a ton of time since I don't have much to paint. It's nice to do for exercise." Levi's eyes trailed down, drinking in the sight. Thank God.

"About that song you used," started Levi, not ignoring how Eren perked up, "Did you have anyone in mind?"

Eren's eyes widened, thinking about the passion the singer sought for in a romance. Had he read his mind? Would he think he was a stalker for thinking about a guy whose name he didn't even know until now? Levi didn't wait for him to answer.

"I can be the man you want." The brunet's heart skipped a beat. His mouth instantly dried as his blood stood still. He licked his lips slowly as he tried to think of a response.

"How do you know what I want?" he finally asked, eyes drifting away from him. Levi folded his hands together, staring at him intently.

"Your eyes are honest. The one you want has power, control. I have that. I am exactly what you think I am. I lead yakuza. My position is power and control. I can give you a taste of the control I have. And I can give you more. I can give you a life you'd only think was a dream." He saw Eren contemplating the idea of it. It wouldn't hurt to push the idea further. Eren would still make the decision on his own.

"Wouldn't that be nice? No more worrying about rent. An endless supply of money for you to indulge in. Connections to get you out of trouble as long as it doesn't hinder my work." Alarmed, Eren looked right into his eyes. How could he forget how powerful Levi could be? Yakuza were dangerous. As the boss, Levi was even more so. But why did he feel drawn to him? Why wasn't he afraid like he should be?

"I...I don't-" Levi cut in. He knew how to properly boast without getting in over his head.

"Scared? You probably haven't had someone offer you something like this before. Because I'm the only one who can give it to you. And more. A lot more." Taking a deep breath, Eren had made up his mind.

"What's the catch?" he asked, keeping his voice leveled. Satisfied that this was going somewhere, Levi had to lay out everything on the table to avoid misunderstandings.

"I think you'd agree to it." His grey eyes steeled, barely softer than when negotiating with rival families. "I want you on your knees. Your back. Your stomach. Your side. I want you. I will be the only one who can have you. And you will be the only one to see me out of my clothes."

Eren kept his gasp in his throat, not expecting the blunt answer so quickly. But…

"That's...I'm not like that. I'm not some gold digger. I don't want to be that." He wasn't some bimbo who'd spread their legs for a nice purse or laptop. Levi chuckled.

"I'm not calling you that, Eren. I'm calling you mine." Mine. The word sent shivers down the brunet's spine. He'd belong to a yakuza boss. He'd be untouchable, but if he didn't want it anymore…

"So if I want out, can I leave?" Eren leaving made Levi's blood boil, even though they were still strangers. Maybe because he hadn't explored his desires for him. He didn't know if he'd have stronger feelings for him so he couldn't honestly answer.

"That's something we'll talk about if it ever comes to that. I'm offering you some fun, Eren. There are strings attached, but much more benefits." Eren sought for what to say next. So this is what Mikasa meant by watching what he would say.

"I would be your sugar baby then." The sentence was out of his mouth before he could nix it from his thoughts. Levi didn't seem bothered.

"And you'll be pampered and cared for by me. I will give you what you want as long as I'm the only one who will see you when you cum." Eren's eyes widened when he felt a strong hand on his inner thigh.

Without pausing for a second, Levi trailed his hand up until it cupped Eren through the shorts of his leotard. He gasped, a breathy moan escaping his lips.

"It feels...good..." he breathed. Taking that as an invitation, Levi moved closer until his entire hand was against Eren's erection. He licked his lips.

"Let me help you think about it." His hand moved, rubbing him firmly as Eren grasped his shoulder and moaned into his ear. Throwing caution to the wind, the brunet let lust take over his movements and sat himself into Levi's lap.

Unable to hold himself back, Levi kissed those irresistible lips, both groaning into the contact. Maybe Eren was too easily seduced by him, but he didn't care. He would wanted surrender himself over and over if it meant feeling this pleasure every night. He would be this man's sugar baby. If not for the money and power, it was for the lust that took over every cell of his body.

"I-I'll be yours!" he cried out when Levi latched onto his neck to mark. Smirking, Levi slowly pulled back to look into his half-lidded eyes.

"Seal the deal with me, Eren. Give yourself to me." Shakily nodding, Eren slid off his lap and onto the couch. He unbuckled Levi's pants and sucked in a gasp when his cock sprang out with precum leaking from the top. He was huge, he thought, mouth watering as he imagined fitting all of him into his throat.

A surge of pride boosted his ego. He was the one who made Levi feel like this. He was going to make sure no one would give him the pleasure only Eren could give. Leaning down, he licked the head, sending electric shocks into Levi's spine. He growled, wanting nothing more than to thrust deep into Eren's mouth and claim him. But he had to stay calm.

Eren continued to lick, patiently moving down the length until he opened his mouth and teased the head in. His precum brushed against his tongue, Eren immediately memorizing Levi's taste. Moaning, he sucked a little, smiling when he heard a faint sound coming out of Levi's mouth. To make someone as powerful as him feel pleasure gave him a small sense of pride. The idea of being pampered by this man made him feel excited. He had money, power and looks. Eren was going to have one hell of a future, as long as he didn't get under Levi's skin.

He continued to suck, slowly bobbing his head and taking in more of Levi's cock into his mouth. Levi sucked in air through his teeth, his lust growing instead of being sated.

"Eren, I'm going to cum," he growled, keeping his voice leveled to stay in control. Eren contemplated if he'd swallow it or not, but curiosity got the best of him along with Levi's addicting taste.

With a loud groan, Levi clutched Eren's head and came, hot cum pouring into his mouth. Dutifully, Eren swallowed, taking time to let it flow down his throat. He was panting after, eyes still glowing with lust. Levi smirked and kissed his forehead.

"If you're any bit as insatiable as me, we'll get along very well." He pulled out of Eren's mouth to clean up while the latter was gathering his bearings.

"What's the first thing my baby wants?" he asked over his shoulder. Eren was still trying to get his breathing under control. He hadn't thought that far into it.

"I…dunno…" Levi chuckled and helped him back onto his feet.

"I'll send you something then. Do you want a ride home?" Eren quickly shook his head, embarrassed that he was already being cared for.

"No, my friends are still here and I was going to go home with them." Levi nodded.

"Very well. Then get home safely and let me know when you get into your room." He took Eren's phone and quickly added his number in. Before he handed it back, he frowned at it. Eren tilted his head.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Levi glanced up at him, then back at the phone. It was old with some scratches on it. Though it still looked like a phone someone his age should be using, it still needed some upgrading.

"Are you sure there isn't anything you want at the moment?" In earnest, Eren shook his head, leaning forward and stopping himself just when he and Levi were face to face. The raven blinked.

"What?" he asked. Eren bit the inside of his cheek.

"Is it okay if we kiss?" Instead of answering him, Levi yanked him close and kissed him deeply.

* * *

After leaving VIP and dancing with his friends, Eren and his housemates were back at home to get ready for bed. With Armin the last to shower, Eren was up in his room doodling for a concept of his latest inspiration, a firestorm of passionate reds and slivers of gold. He didn't have a theme yet, maybe something regal. He had sent Levi a quick text to let him know he was home, then put all of his focus in his art after Levi replied with his number.

Mikasa came into his room silently, smiling when she saw how happy he was.

"Was Levi good to you?" she asked, sitting next to him. Eren grinned.

"He's good to me." His smile dropped a little. "He told me that he's yakuza. You seem to know him pretty well…so I was wondering…"

"I am too," she admitted, her eyes becoming hard. While she would protect her friends with her life, her loyalty with her family was solid. She was proud of her clan and owed them a great deal for her comfortable upbringing. To her surprise, Eren didn't seem shocked. He was thinking about it for a while now.

She sighed, lifting up her pajama shirt to show him the tattoo on her side. It was her yakuza tattoo, a Japanese style one of waves crashing and creating turbulent currents while the blood red cherry blossoms along the water slowly spread their calm warmth. It was a beautiful tattoo. He wondered if Levi's was like hers. She smiled a little.

"I got my tattoo when I was 16. Our clan always gets them around that age. Levi has the one meant only for the boss." He nodded in amazement.

"It's a great tattoo," he stated. She slowly looked away.

"It also has a lot of meaning depending on the tattoos you chose or earned. As Levi's…whatever you arranged with him, you will be exposed to our world. My world. And it's dark, it's intense and most people run away to avoid being sucked into it. You really don't know what it's like and I will protect you from the worst of it. And Levi will too. But if you want out," her eyes weren't gentle, "tell me first."

Before Eren could promise, they finally noticed Armin standing in the doorway, his jaw dropped. Eren froze while Mikasa stayed focused.

"You heard?" she asked. Armin closed his mouth, looking away shyly.

"I suspected for a while since I started working. But I know better than to try and tell. I don't want to die," he stated bluntly, knowing the extent of the yakuza's influence. As a law student, they were constantly reminded that one of the most intense and difficult cases often involved defending or prosecuting yakuza members. Some lawyers are forced to enter witness protection if they tried to take on the yakuza and Armin didn't want to look over his shoulder constantly whenever he was out. He wasn't pissed off to hear that Mikasa herself was yakuza, but he was worried. She was his best friend. And now Eren was going to be connected with them too. He would go to the grave himself to protect his friends.

"But if Eren is really in some sort of relationship with the boss, then you have to be careful!" he shouted, jumping on the bed next to Eren. The brunet was nodding quickly.

"I-I will!" Armin grabbed his shoulders.

"I mean it, Eren! You're impulsive and have a temper. Having a temper against a yakuza boss isn't smart!" Mikasa backed him up by nodding. Eren groaned. Sure he had a temper, but he also had survival instincts and they worked pretty well. He wasn't dead yet, so he could rely on them.

* * *

When Levi came home, he was subjected to Kenny glaring at him from the living room while his mother giggled on her seat.

"I cleaned your house, you little shit," he grumbled. Levi raised a brow.

"Did you clean it the way I do?" Kenny's glare could melt steel.

"I cleaned it. That's all that matters. Where are you going?!" he demanded when Levi ignored him to go to his room. He didn't have time to argue and check Kenny's piss poor cleaning. He was going to keep his word and send Eren a gift. Nothing too extravagant, just something to show Eren he was serious about their arrangement.

* * *

The next morning, Eren came into the living and saw Mikasa standing next to a giant bouquet of dark blue and purple orchids and white Casablanca lilies already in a vase. Beside the bouquet was a small beige box just barely bigger than his palm. Seeing the flowers made him smile. No one had ever sent him flowers before. Especially as beautiful as these ones. It was flattering.

"From Levi," she said, handing him an envelope. Armin was pretending not to snoop, but couldn't resist and poked his head out the kitchen. Eren opened it up and pulled out a little card that read 'To our beginning. –Levi.' On the backside was a quick note that read 'If you don't like this gift, I will send you a new one.'

What did he give him? The bouquet was beautiful and he would be just fine with them. He noticed the box and reached for it, opening to check what he received.

He gasped as a beautiful rose gold bracelet with diamonds surrounding its entirety winked up at him. He gently picked it up and watched as the bracelet flowed down and swung in the air. These diamonds were real. His father had given his mother a heart-shaped diamond necklace with stones identical to this one and had hidden the price tag so she wouldn't fret over the money. That necklace costed two grand. How much did this thing cost?! And he bought it so quickly?

Mikasa wasn't even fazed like her friends were. She heard from Hanji that Levi contacted one of their jewelers to have the gift ready to send to Eren as soon as possible, which meant overnight. If he didn't like it, then the jeweler had to have an entire selection for him to choose from. She had never seen Levi act this way, but she was more than thankful that he was treating Eren well rather than use him and toss him away.

Eren couldn't take off the bracelet once Armin helped him put it on, both aweing over the jewelry. His phone went off to signal a text from Levi. Face already warm from the gifts, Eren happily checked his phone.

'Do you like it?' Eren quickly replied, bracelet shining as he texted.

'Yes! Thank you.' Levi's response followed soon after.

'I want to see you soon. Remember to wear it when that time comes.' Eren was hoping that that time will be soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter done! I'm so sorry it took so long. Next chapter shall be from my lovely co-author!


	4. Charcoal Onyx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by my co-author, Jokul_Nightfury_Frost! The song they chose that goes for the dance of this chapter is La Tortura by Shakira.

' _I want to see you soon. Remember to wear it when the time comes.'_

It had been a week since Eren received that message from Levi after getting the bracelet with the bouquet that was now being well maintained in his room in a nice vase Mikasa found under the sink and he had yet to see the Yakuza boss. But he didn't stress over it too much because of the fact that Levi _was_ a Yakuza boss; it was very likely that his life was quite demanding. Still though, he wore the bracelet every day since he got it. He'd put it on in the morning when he dressed for school and didn't take it off until he went to bed unless he was painting a project and didn't want to risk getting paint on it. He did a pretty good job hiding it though, what with it still being cold he needed to wear long sleeves often so his other friends wouldn't see it on his wrist and start asking nosy questions (*cough* Jean! *cough*) to see where he got it from. It would _not_ be fun explaining that he was a sugar baby.

Yet as understanding as Eren was about Levi's life being demanding, he would be a liar worthy of a thousand lightning strikes if he said he didn't miss the pleasure of being with the Yakuza boss. He spent every night and any free moment he could afford imagining Levi using Eren's body as he pleased. When he showered in the morning, he would start off with the water set to cold so he could jack off using the mental image of Levi looking at him with those gunmetal gray eyes glazed over with the painfully arousing lust that filled them that night at the club after Eren and Krista danced. He had to bite his lip to hold back his loud whimpers and moans that resulted from the tugs, twists, pumps and squeezes he imagined being done to his dick by Levi's hand instead of his own. At night, if he was in bed soon enough, he added his fingers to his ministrations to create some sort of possible replication to what Levi would feel like in him. And although his masturbation sessions did alleviate some of his sexual frustration, he still felt somewhat unsatisfied; he could text Levi and ask when they would meet up again, but it would likely piss him off and Eren wanted to avoid that.

Still, Eren was getting more and more tempted to go out and buy a dildo or a vibrator that looked as close to Levi's size as possible to aid with his frustrations.

* * *

It was one afternoon on campus that things almost went bad.

Eren was at lunch with his friends just enjoying the calm, even using the opportunity to sketch out the scenery for the hell of it, maybe use it for a project. But he had to use a charcoal pencil instead of a regular one when he broke it and saw he didn't have a sharpener. He used the sleeve of his hoodie to smudge a bit of the image he was catching when Mikasa smacked his arm telling him to use a napkin because he ruined his clothes like that. Marco had immediately offered to try getting the charcoal off before it stained and Eren accepted the offer taking off his hoodie to give to his friend, thus revealing the bracelet.

And of course, Jean was the first one to notice it.

"Holy crap Jaeger, that thing must have cost more than you made at the art show!" he exclaimed, getting everyone's attention.

Eren froze as all eyes zoned in on his wrist that held Levi's gift.

"Wow! Eren, that bracelet is gorgeous! Where did you get it?" Sasha asked reaching to grab his wrist for a better look.

Reiner leaned over as well to look at it and whistled. "Nice ice. That definitely cost an arm and a leg."

"You didn't really spend all the money you got from the art show on that, did you?" Annie asked.

"Of course not!" Eren said, pulling his hand back and holding it against his chest, covering the bracelet.

"Then where did you get it?" Jean demanded.

"None of your business, Horseface!"

"Maybe I think it is!"

Jean's hand shot out to make a grab for Eren's arm, knocking over his soda bottle in the process and spilling the carbonated drink all over Eren's sketch and his phone that he left on the tabletop so he could get to it quickly in case Levi texted or called. Eren had dropped his phone earlier that day and the screen was cracked just enough that the damned drink actually got to the phone's hardwiring, and Eren saw the lock screen flicker before going out.

He panicked and grabbed his phone trying to turn it on desperately; it flickered before the screen went black again.

"Dammit Jean! You ruined my fucking phone!" He stood and stormed off, still trying to make his phone work and muttering about clumsy horses.

"Anyone else think that was a bit of an overreaction?" Jean asked everyone still at the table.

"Considering you don't know how to drop subjects after being told to, no." Mikasa said glaring daggers at him. She had gotten him that phone as a birthday gift back in high school.

Eren had gotten to the campus parking lot, still trying to make his phone work, when he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Oi, Eren!"

He looked up to see who wanted to get his attention and his day immediately turned back around again when he saw Levi standing next to a gray Tesla Model S with tinted windows, wearing a black suit with a red button-down shirt and no tie.

"I texted you twice. What the fuck?"

"If it was within the last five minutes, I didn't know because this bastard I hang out with spilled soda on it. It didn't help that I accidentally dropped it this morning and cracked the screen pretty bad. I was going to go to the store to get a new one once my classes were done for the day," the brunet explained as he approached him.

"And were you planning on informing me of this at all?" Levi asked, looking slightly miffed.

Eren swallowed thinking Levi might actually hurt him for such a minor thing, when the older man's phone signaled a text message.

Levi pulled it out thinking it was one of his people messaging him, but he saw it was from Mikasa.

' **If you plan to text Eren, be patient for now. His phone was ruined.'**

"Or my cousin can do that for you."

"Mikasa…? Dammit…" Eren frowned.

Levi narrowed his eyes, "Oi, what's with the face?"

He didn't like seeing that look on his baby.

"Not that I don't appreciate her looking out for me, but she shouldn't have to cover for me when I don't use my head. I could have at least asked her to let you know for me…"

And thus, Levi learned that Eren had impulsion issues; he would remember that for the future. In the meantime, he had a problem to fix, and he had a solution.

"When does your next class start?" he asked.

Eren looked up at him losing the frown, "Not for a couple hours. Why?"

Levi nodded toward his car, "Get in. I'll buy you a new one. Have you eaten lunch yet?"

Eren went to the passenger side of the car and opened the door carefully not wanting to get fingerprints on the shining body, "No. I was sketching when my phone got messed."

"Well then," Levi smirked as he got in, "that will make everything twice as enjoyable."

Eren shivered at the husky tone in Levi's voice as he slid in, the words going straight to his dick.

"Most definitely."

Levi heard the undertone of desire in Eren's response and his smirk grew bigger as he touched the brunet's thigh. "Did my baby miss me?"

"You have no idea…"

He chuckled in satisfaction and started the car, Eren whining at the loss of contact.

"Be patient a little longer. We'll catch up," Levi promised.

This time the brunet moaned with anticipation, and then a thought occurred to him.

"Did you really want to have lunch with me, or was I just a stop on the way out?"

"Both."

Eren giggled slightly at that finding it sort of sweet that Levi actually wanted to spend time with him.

They first went to one of the stores Eren's carrier had in the city; it was about ten minutes away from the campus. They went in and started looking at phones separately with different ideas of what to look for. Eren wanted a phone like he already had and Levi wanted to get him the latest upgrade.

As Eren browsed around for a cheap phone that was the same model as his old one, or at least similar, Levi was at the counter looking over a few models the clerk was showing him; they all were new, had high quality cameras, big screens, and were life proof. They were also all Androids since iPhones were irritatingly high maintenance and ridiculously life sensitive.

"Eren, come over here," he called.

Eren came over immediately and saw the phones lined up on the counter, "Levi, you don't have to- "

"Pick."

The brunet sighed knowing there was no point in fighting, so he looked over his choices. They were black, white, and gray; he didn't know why, maybe it was because it looked close to Levi's eyes in shading but he picked the gray one. The clerk nodded and went about putting on the screen protector and transferring the SIM and memory cards that were, thankfully by some miracle, undamaged by the soda, and then gave it to Eren with a headset.

"Oh no, that will cost too much," Eren said, trying to deny the accessory.

"No extra cost. We have a special right now, a choice of a memory card or headset with every purchase. I was informed that the headset would be more useful to you as your major in school requires your hands," the clerk explained.

Eren blinked and looked at Levi in surprise. He was actually considerate. He could say how many times he had his phone conversations listened to by people who weren't meant to hear them because he had to put his phone on speaker; Jean heard him talking to his mother once and teased him relentlessly for weeks about what Carla and he talked about. Then again, being Levi's sugar baby the Yakuza boss likely didn't want other people eavesdropping on their conversations either, so the headset was just as much for his benefit. It was still a sweet gesture though.

"Alright then. Thank you, Levi."

"Sure, brat," Levi said, pulling out his wallet and paying cash for the service.

They left the shop and got back in the Tesla to head for lunch. Eren texted Mikasa to tell everyone that he got his phone replaced, and to warn Jean not to mess this one up or he would replace it in full. And considering it was an expensive, new model, Jean would definitely make sure to be careful.

"That phone comes with insurance in case one of those idiots you call friends fuck it up, so you don't have to worry about it for a while. And I'll pay it, so no need to worry about extra payments on your bill."

"Thanks a lot, Levi." Eren smiled at him.

And there was the swell of pride, along with a spike of arousal. Gods, he loved seeing that smile!

"My pleasure."

' _My pleasure indeed.'_ He mentally added.

Levi drove them to a café style restaurant in the city's shopping district. It was fairly big, two stories with the VIP area being upstairs that Levi liked to use when he came to eat. Unless he was with his mother, they would sit outside if they decided to meet up for lunch. Before they were married, Levi's father always brought Kuchel to the restaurant for lunch dates and she absolutely loved it.

When the finances of the place took a turn for the worst, Levi bought it allowing the owner to keep it, as he had started it from the ground up and it was his family's lifeline, and making all the needed repairs, upgrades, and security measures. In fact, it was during the renovations that the VIP area was added at Levi's request so that he and his crew could enjoy lunch in peace since other crews didn't realize he didn't like to be disturbed, whether it was an impromptu social call or a challenge. That, and he didn't have to deal with the filthiness of the outside getting into his food if he didn't have to. Again, he only ate outside with his mother.

As a plus, he had Nanaba inside as a waitress. All his people could go about the normalcy of life if they wanted to so long as they recognized when he needed them, and it was useful to keep eyes out in his territory. Moblit was a bartender at 3DMG, of course, Mike had a hobby of making scented candles, Isabel worked a dog walking service, and Hanji was a genius in all fields of science: chemistry, technology, all that jazz.

Levi parked and they went inside where Nanaba was already waiting for them as Levi had texted her before they left the phone store. She led them upstairs, menus already in hand for them, and took them to Levi's table.

The VIP area was done with gleaming hard-wood floors, the tables had wrought-iron legs with black walnut tops covered with cream table cloths, the walls were done with scarlet wallpaper decorated with framed pictures of sceneries, and built into the ceiling were skylights with tinted, bullet proof windows to throw off surprise dare devil assassination attempts.

Levi gestured for Eren to sit in one of the seats closest to him and Nanaba handed them their menus.

"Your usual drink?" she asked Levi.

"Yes. Tell her what you'd like, Eren," the Yakuza boss said as he started looking over his menu.

Eren nodded and quickly looked over the drink menu when he saw they served a drink Sasha had raved over last month.

"Sparking strawberry-melon juice please."

"I'll be back in a few minutes then." The blonde woman nodded before going back down stairs.

Levi glances over at Eren, "That is an unusual mix for a drink."

"My friend Sasha says it's good, so I would like to try it." Eren shrugged looking over his own menu. "Do I have a limit on this menu?"

"No. Whatever my baby wants, he can have."

Eren shivered at hearing Levi say the brunet was his; it gave him a thrill that heated his whole body like that night in the club.

But if they were going to indulge in their lust, they needed food, so Eren took a deep breath to control himself and went back to looking at his menu to decide on what he wanted, and right now the shrimp alfredo looked very tempting; it came with unlimited garlic cheese bread too!

"I know what I'm getting!" he said happily.

"Good. Then we're both ready." Levi said laying down his menu prompting Eren to do the same.

A minute later, Nanaba came back up with Eren's juice and for Levi, tea.

"Are you both ready to order?" she asked taking out a tablet.

"Yeah, I'd like the shrimp alfredo with the endless garlic cheese bread please," Eren said.

Levi clicked his tongue. Garlic stank. He was going to make Eren drink water and chew gum before going anywhere near his mouth.

"The broiled butter herb chicken plate with a baked potato. You know how I like it," Levi said, giving her their menus.

"Yes sir." She nodded and went back downstairs.

Levi relaxed back in his chair and looked at Eren, finally noticing that he was just in semi-thick long-sleeved shirt. "Where's your jacket?

"Huh? Oh, funny story," Eren said, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "I was sketching out a picture using a charcoal pencil and used my sleeve to smudge a bit. So my friend, Marco, offered to try getting the spot off before it stained after Mikasa scolded me, and that's what led to Jean getting soda on my phone. He saw my bracelet and tried to get a better look."

Well, he supposed he could let it slide. Just this once.

"Carry a spare from now on. It's still cold and you can get sick. I don't want to do anything with you if you're sick. Besides, I want to see my baby happy and healthy."

Eren pouted and felt a little miffed, but that considerate side of Levi was showing again, just a little. And he had to admit, fooling around wouldn't be much fun if he were sick. Mikasa warned him about Levi being a clean freak too, so really, he shouldn't complain period.

"I will."

"That's my baby." Levi smirked lifting the brunet's hand and kissing his knuckles.

His smirk grew bigger at seeing Eren flush and smile.

* * *

After they had eaten lunch, Levi of course following through with his plan to make Eren drink water and chew gum after he ate all that garlic cheese bread, Levi took Eren back to school for his next class, seeing Mikasa waiting for them with Eren's hoodie draped over her arm and his bag on her shoulder.

"Are you busy tonight?" the Yakuza boss asked.

"Not that I know of yet. I can let you know after my classes are done for the day." Eren said.

"Good. If you aren't, I want to see you at the club tonight."

"Okay." Eren agreed feeling excited and praying that he wouldn't be busy that night.

Levi gently grabbed Eren's chin and kissed him, "See you tonight, Eren. Hopefully."

"Who knows? I might just say screw it and come see you anyway." Eren smirked.

The raven chuckled and let Eren out.

"I wouldn't mind. See ya, brat."

"Bye, Levi."

Levi watched him go over to Mikasa taking his hoodie first to put it on and seeing the stain was indeed gone, and then took his bag. They looked towards Levi one more time, giving him nods of farewell, then headed off to class.

The Yakuza boss pulled out of the parking lot and drove off with intensions to go home since he didn't really have anything else to do for the time being, or that was the plan before he heard the sirens of a police cruiser.

"And what exactly did I fucking do to warrant being pulled over?" he asked himself as he pulled to the side.

While he waited for the officer to get to him, he pulled out a .22 caliber gun from a hidden compartment in his door in case it was Dok, or things took a bad turn. He rolled down his window and saw that he had been pulled over by his friend, Erwin Smith.

The man was tall as fuck, to say the least. He had blond hair, thick as hell eyebrows, and blue eyes making him look like a porn star version of Captain America.

"I hope you realize how close you were to being shot, Erwin," Levi said making a show of handing over his license and registration for the dash-cam on Erwin's cruiser.

The cop chuckled as he "looked" at everything. "That's why I wear the bulletproof vest you had Hanji develop for us. Now, care to explain to me why you're coming out of a college campus parking lot?"

The raven gave him a blank look. "No."

Erwin handed him back his license and registration, then went about writing a "ticket."

"When you feel it's safe for me to know then." He gave Levi the slip and went back to his cruiser.

Levi looked at his "ticket" and smirked, his mole came through again.

The whole charade he went through with Erwin was, in truth, an unsuspicious way for the blond to pass on need-to-know information to the gang. He gave the really important stuff to Levi directly, and everything else to others in the gang if he saw them using the "ticket write-up" as a ruse.

And Erwin never ran their licenses because the only records that would pop up is anything in the DMV.

Levi put the slip away and drove off with the need to get it to Hanji. Nile Dok was after them again and the Yakuza boss was hoping to see the persistent fucker hit a brick wall again. It was funny.

* * *

Kenny was in no way blind, especially when it came to his family.

But he didn't jump on the matters right away when he noticed something to be off with someone; he felt it out first to see if he needed to offer help if it was extremely serious, or if he wanted to simply know about it.

A week ago, he noticed something about Levi when he came home. Usually his nephew would inspect his house if he had trusted someone else to clean it for him to make sure it was up to his standards, but he went straight to his room instead to do who knew what. He didn't see Levi for the rest of the night so he couldn't get a read on what could be going on. He had to resort to spying on Levi to see what was going on after not seeing or speaking to him for two days after that night and what he had learned was ringing alarm bells.

He bought flowers, and a diamond bracelet. For who, Kenny didn't know; he wouldn't have any of his men actually follow Levi or his crew because they would all catch on immediately, so he bugged his nephew to an extent. No need to be caught so quickly by Hanji seeing as she would be the first to catch on. Kenny was tracking Levi's movements and finances for now using the GPS systems in his car, cell phone, and traffic cameras. So far Levi hadn't gone anywhere Kenny thought he needed to worry about, but those two purchases were definitely out of character for him, but he couldn't get the information on whoever the stuff was for and that frustrated him.

The notification tone on his cell phone sounded catching his attention; he picked it up and looked at the message seeing that Levi had made another expensive purchase, this time for a cell phone with insurance coverage, and lunch for two. An attached photo showed Levi walking into a restaurant with some kid, a very good-looking kid.

"What is that runt up to now?"

* * *

It was just around eight PM when Eren walked into 3DMG with Mikasa and sat in a booth; he had little to do after his classes finished for the day and happily texted Levi that they could meet up that night with no issues.

When Eren told his friends that he had replaced his phone, without showing them what kind he had gotten, he stressed to them not to do anything to damage it whether it was by accident or not, and gave Jean his best glare to drive the point home. Yeah Mikasa had already threatened them, but Eren want to make sure it stuck. Armin was the only one besides Mikasa who knew truth behind the phone and had already added it to his list of zip-the-lip secrets along with Eren's arrangement with a Yakuza boss, and even ordered a phone case online for his friend.

Tonight no one else was in the club with them, Levi wanted to see Eren so there was no need to invite them. Mikasa was playing escort: taking him to Levi and bringing him home once they called it a night. But Levi wouldn't be coming for another half-hour, so they had a bit of time together.

"You know my father won't stop going on about the painting. If anyone else had painted it, I'd burn it," she mumbled. Eren grinned.

"No, you wouldn't." Her eyes were empty.

"I would. If anyone else other than you had done it, I'd have burned it without a second thought just to get my father to stop talking about it. I most definitely wouldn't care if it were done by anyone else because no one is as good as you," she said in a dead serious tone, making sure to keep eye contact.

Usually if Mikasa looked and spoke to anyone in such a manner, they'd literally shit their pants; Jean did after he slugged Eren across the face once. But considering he'd grown up with Mikasa and was used to her fear-inducing aura, he found the statement to be endearing and rewarded her with one of his bright smiles.

"Thanks, Mikasa. I appreciate it."

She smiled back and leaned over to hug him briefly. When she looked up, she saw Levi coming in and heading to the VIP area with Isabel and Farlan.

"He's here. I'll take you up to him in ten minutes."

Eren looked over, seeing them and couldn't help sending Levi a smile, earning a smirk from the Yakuza boss in return.

Isabel saw the exchange and giggled madly.

"Aww, big bro! He looks so happy to see you!"

"Hush, Pigtail Brat," Levi said with an undertone of affection.

They went up their usual area and it wasn't two minutes before Moblit sent up their usual drinks, and a soda for Eren when he came up with a pitcher of water.

"Will you want us to stick around when the kid comes?" Farlan asked, sipping his drink. Levi shook his head.

"No. Go down with Mikasa and have fun. You guys earned it."

"Aww, Levi!" Isabel hugged him and kissed his cheek, "And people say you're completely heartless!"

"Count her drinks." Levi told Farlan getting a nod.

When Eren finally came up, Isabel rushed over to him and got right in his personal space.

"Hi! I'm Isabel Magnolia and I'm Levi's pseudo sister! You're gorgeous, you know that? I just love your eyes too! Hey, do you think you can teach me how to paint like you? That painting you did of Mikasa was so freakin' awesome! Are you sure you didn't just take a picture and do some computer magic?"

"Isabel!" Levi snapped to make the younger woman stop talking a mile a minute.

Poor Eren looked totally lost at hearing Isabel speak in such rapid succession; it was like hearing Sasha go on about all her favorite foods, and any new ones she tried. And Levi didn't seem to be the type of person to put up with such a personality every day; how was the girl still alive?!

At least Isabel looked sheepish though. "Sorry. I got overexcited."

"Again. Come on," urged Farlan, grabbing her wrist and leading her down to the main floor to meet up with Mikasa.

Eren shook his head and went to sit by Levi. "You have the patience to deal with that?"

"I do. And Hanji is a lot worse anyway; Isabel is nothing compared to that freak of nature." Levi said putting an arm around the younger brunet's shoulders "How's my baby tonight."

Eren smiled leaning into his side, "Better now."

Levi smirked, "You speak as if you missed me."

"And if I did?"

"You saw me just this afternoon."

"Well I like being around you. And if that's a crime, so sue me."

Levi chuckled and turned Eren to face him kissing his lips and getting a faint taste of strawberries; it must have been a recent coat of chap stick.

They started out passing the time with idle talk about what had been going on in life. Eren decided it would be best to tell Levi that Armin knew about their arrangement and had already swore not to tell anyone who didn't need to know, and the Yakuza boss appreciated that his baby was being forthcoming with him. When he was told Armin was studying law, the wheels in his head started turning; if things with Eren went on for as long as he hoped, he wouldn't mind a good lawyer in his corner. He filed that away for later.

"Are you going to dance with your friend again here anytime soon?" he eventually asked. Eren made a face as he thought.

"I dunno, but I don't doubt we'll be asked again in the future. A lot of people who I go to school with kept coming up to Krista and me saying how much they enjoyed the show."

"Is that so?"

There was a hint of a growl in Levi's tone that Eren didn't miss. When he heard the familiar opening of a song he knew, he smirked and moved to straddle Levi's lap.

"I wouldn't mind dancing for you again though. A private dance," he said huskily and began rotating his hips as the singer started singing in Spanish.

The Latin tone complimented by the techno remixing moved Eren's body for him; he pushed his torso against Levi's moving his hips sliding his chest against the older man's. He pulled away keeping his hands on Levi's shoulders to push himself up on his knees so he could sway and try his hand at belly dancing; he was no Shakira, but judging by the flushed, lustful look Levi was sporting as his glazed eyes tried to follow every minute move of his body said he was doing a very good job.

Levi swallowed thickly as Eren began giving him a lap dance to the Latin pop song; he didn't much care for songs he couldn't understand, but if he could have Eren dancing for him so enticingly every time one came on, he'd get them all. Having the college student sit on his lap had him half hard, but when he ground their hips together in such a teasing manner he was sure he was leaking precum and he just wanted to fuck Eren senseless right there before he exploded, but he admirably kept himself in check because he liked seeing Eren dance. He almost lost it though when Eren leaned against him again brushing his lips against his ear breathlessly singing, " _¡Aye…!"_ when the singer did.

Halfway through the song Eren stood and turned sitting on Levi's lap again making sure to press his back against Levi's torso; he smirked at feeling Levi's dick twitch against his ass and he rolled his hips making his back arch while reaching an arm back to hold Levi by the back of his neck for balance and running his other hand down his own body. Eren made a show of giving off soft moans and panting drawing a groan of desire from Levi making him proud of himself that he could turn the usually stone-faced Yakuza into a wanting mess; it made him wonder how strong Levi's restraint was. One day he'd try testing it as he felt sure it would lead to mind-blowing sex that would leave him senseless and unable to walk for days.

Once the song ended Levi made Eren turn around again and kissed him hard immediately shoving his tongue down the teen's throat and running his hands over his body; the heat and raw lust made Eren whimper and he grasped Levi's shoulders as he desperately tried to keep up. The Yakuza boss pushed Eren's shirt up and off tossing it to the side and attacked the bare, tanned skin with hot kisses, teasing nips, and bites making Eren gasp and moan; he groaned at the feeling of his hair being pull and in return bit down on a dusky nipple.

"Gods, Levi…!" Eren whimper grinding his hips down against Levi's.

Both moaned as their confined erections rubbed together; Eren made his hands work furiously to undo the buttons of Levi's shirt and pushed it, and his jacket off his shoulders revealing the pale torso that looked like it was sculpted from marble. And at last he saw the entirety of the tattoo he had caught a glimpse of the night he and Levi first met, he followed the dragon winding up the arm from tail to head taking in the detail to the cherry blossoms and the scales until his eyes met the fierce ones of the inked reptile, the intensity reminding him of Levi's; he couldn't help running his fingers over the image.

"Like it?" Levi asked.

"It's beautiful," Eren answered leaning forward to lick at it making Levi shiver as his lust picked up again.

The Yakuza boss slid his hands to the front of Eren's jeans wasting no time in undoing the button and zipper then delving a hand inside to grab the brunet's erection making him half scream, half moan, and started pumping away brushing his thumb over the slit and smearing precum all over the length.

"Fucking hell Levi…!" Eren moaned tossing his head back as his continued to roll his hips in time with Levi's ministrations.

Levi pulled Eren back to him with his free arm and latched onto his neck sucking, licking, and biting at the pulse point he found feeling it flutter and jump under the lips. One of Eren's hand was in his hair again tugging at the strands while his other hand was gripping his shoulder for purchase; he was sure the teen would leave marks in his skin from his nails.

Eren felt the ever-familiar tightening of the hot coil that was his impending orgasm in his lower belly; it was hotter than ever with Levi being the one to bring it about. He bit his lip and held his breath wanting to make it last for a little longer, but Levi ran the nail of his thumb up the vein on the underside of his dick and Eren couldn't help but let go moaning Levi's name loudly as his cum sprayed all over their bellies, leaving him in a pleasant haze as he rode out his orgasm.

Levi pulled back from Eren's neck seeing the dark hickey he had made and felt proud of himself at clearly marking his baby then watched as Eren's back arched with his orgasm; he couldn't help but think he looked beautiful when he cummed; if it weren't for the fact that they were in a club he would take Eren now, but he would be patient and wait until they were in his bed for full-on sex, easier to clean up after. But right now, Levi was still hard.

"Oi, brat. You better not pass out and leave me." He warned with little heat.

Eren giggle, his head still fuzzy from the orgasm, "Mm-mm. Your baby's a good boy."

He slid off Levi's lap, careful not to smear cum on his pants as he went to his knees and undid the button and zipper taking out Levi's hard dick; he lapped at the head as if he were eating a sucker while his hand pumped the rest of the length squeezing every so often and moaning at the taste he missed. He moved away from the tip and licked along the vein slowly drawing a groan from Levi that made him smirk before he took half of Levi's dick into his mouth starting to suck hard.

Levi bit his lip and threaded his finger through Eren's hair much in the same way the teen had done to him, and pulled lightly just wanting to feel grounded since he felt like the kid would suck his soul out if he tried hard enough. He gasped loudly when Eren took more of him and swallowed making him back his hips as his back arched; he didn't think he'd ever get tired of this anytime soon.

"I'm gonna cum Eren…" He groaned.

Eren began sucking harder and bobbing his head, taking more of Levi's dick into his mouth to the point that the tip touched the back of his throat. Not much longer did Levi's seed fill his mouth, so much so that a bit leaked out passed his lips but he couldn't pull away until Levi had softened in his mouth; he had to swallow in intervals to make sure he didn't choke as he could tell Levi too was pent up. Did Levi miss him too?

"Fuck…have you been practicing or something?" Levi panted.

"No…" Eren wiped his face and licked his fingers. "That's just the effect on me."

"Well then," Levi smirked, tugging him closer. "I can't wait to see what effect I have on you when I finally pound that nice little ass of yours into my mattress."

Eren groaned at the thought as Levi pulled him up to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Jokul_Nightfury_Frost for this chapter! I shall be doing the next chapter, so here's the next chapter preview:
> 
> "Stop! Leave her alone!"
> 
> …
> 
> "Kid, we can put it on file, but there's a lot going on on our plate that we might not be able to reach yours for a while. I'm thanking God you kids are okay, but these guys you're after are illusive."
> 
> …
> 
> "Anything? What if I asked you…to hurt someone for me?"


	5. Blood Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait! My genius (stupid) ass decided to take fucking anatomy with microbio at the same time and I was so busy over the fall. But I got A's! I won't be replying to anyone's reviews since I want to post the chapter ASAP, but please understand that I greatly appreciate all of you for your time and I thank you for being so patient with me. I hope to post another present for you all soon!
> 
> Please note that there is TORTURE and ATTEMPTED RAPE in this chapter! Feel free to skip down to the following page separator for the next scene.
> 
> I would like to credit VampireNeko34 for their polyvore site and allowing me to use their creations. I am using sleep_time/set?id=218048239, the red lingerie and I have added more detail in this chapter to give it more of a naughty touch ;)

Though Levi promised to pound Eren's ass, he had to hold back. He liked his baby and didn't want to deter him by being too rough with him. If Eren begged him in that sweet voice of his again, Levi wasn't sure if his willpower could bear it. But it was nice to talk dirty to him just to see that cute face blush. God, he was fucking lucky before they were even in bed.

But he wanted to spoil him a little longer until then. He cleaned him up while Eren sat there looking sated. The bracelet glittered back at him when he ran the towel along his body. It made his heart warm to see it sitting so loyally on his wrist. It was a beautiful piece with many other accessories of its worth waiting for Levi to send to him. Eren could have asked him for more if he wanted, but he seemed to cherish what he was given. That itself was admirable among the other benefits Eren carried along. So far, he hadn't regretted making Eren his lover. Levi rarely had regrets.

He chuckled deeply when Eren whimpered against him after he was done cleaning.

"I'll send Mikasa up to send you home." For a split second, Eren sobered up.

"You're sending me away?" He sounded like a kicked puppy. He wasn't some booty call, despite agreeing to the sugar baby thing. To his relief, Levi chuckled again.

"If I take you home with me, I don't think I'll let you leave. I'll see you soon. You know how to contact me." Eren crawled up to him with pleading eyes.

"Can I get a kiss before I go?" Without a word, Levi leaned in and captured his lips in a deep kiss. Eren didn't want to leave just yet, but he couldn't help but feel excited for later.

A few days passed by and Levi had some business to attend to, so Eren couldn't see him for a while. It was fine, it wasn't like Levi was neglecting him or anything like that. He sent a grocery check to the house that could probably last the next six months if they were frugal. But Eren did indulge himself with expensive meat to share with Armin and Mikasa.

Eren was glad he could text Levi without the added notion that he wanted something. Levi wasn't fast at replying, but he could forgive him since his work wasn't exactly predictable. He was engrossed in reading some work story Levi sent him during lunch that Krista had to bounce over to his side to get him to pay attention to her.

"Eren!" she called out, giggling when he jumped comically in his seat. "Do you have any time after six tonight? I'm going to be finishing a piece for a sitting room and I don't want to be by myself. Will you stay with me? It'll just be for an hour or two!"

Eren nearly face palmed. How could he forget that Ymir was out of town to be with her parents for a few days? Everyone took turns being Ymir's replacement and keep Krista company, not like they minded since Krista was their friend.

"Sure, I have a piece to finish for an assignment anyway." With this, he could kill two birds with one stone. She smiled and bowed her head, promising to buy him dinner as a reward. Behind his back, Mikasa frowned a little. Eren was dear to her, but he was dear to Levi now too. This meant that he had full access to use any of Levi's men as bodyguards and there would be no complaints. She should tell him, but Eren would probably nag at her that he was fine on his own. His independence was his pride. But maybe she could have a few men circle the school building without directly engaging Eren. Hmm, it was tempting.

* * *

Krista slumped onto a desk, now hating the idea she had for the sitting room. Eren laughed from his spot on the floor. She was in a slump like many other students. She'd bounce over it soon enough. But at the moment, she was more interested in Eren. He was sketching with color and was in the middle of drawing an elegant black raven with silver eyes. In its mouth was a beautiful rose gold bracelet with glittering diamonds like the one he had on.

"Do you have someone special in mind?" she asked, noting the thoughtful smile on his face. Eren blinked, ears red that he had been caught.

"Huh?" Krista twirled a strand of hair around her finger as she grinned.

"You're in love. Ymir looks at me just like that. It makes me want to make her happy every day. I think you do the same for whoever you're thinking about." Eren blushed, hiding his face and mumbling to himself.

"I hope that's true." Was it obvious to Levi how much Eren liked him? It was embarrassing to get called out on it. Then again, Krista was a hopeless romantic and could spot romance a mile away. She sat up straighter in her chair.

"Of course it is. If they gave you that bracelet, then they must like you." The bracelet was real diamonds, she noted. That piece would have a ton of girls she knew in high society foaming at the mouth to have. "Will you introduce them to us?"

Introducing a yakuza boss to his idiot college friends. That sounded like a recipe for disaster. Instead, Eren went for the gentle rejection.

"Ah, maybe. But he's a private person." Krista nodded understandingly. A lot of rich folks she knew didn't want their faces seen everywhere. It brought up too much attention and rumors would start.

"Oh, okay then. Well, when you guys are ready, maybe we could have a dinner party!" A dinner party to attempt to make their friends look somewhat sane. Eren had to laugh as he imagined Reiner and Jean trying to act classy.

"Yeah, maybe."

* * *

After Krista got over her slump and finished her piece, the two were leaving the studios and heading to Eren's car to head home. It was after 10 PM in the city and most people were at the bars and restaurants at the other side. Krista and Eren were the only few left in the studio and found themselves the only ones on the street.

They headed to the parking lot where Eren parked, quietly laughing to themselves as Krista recounted a story of Reiner doing something dumb.

"Hey, nice bracelet ya have there," a voice drawled, making the both of them freeze. Krista immediately clung to Eren's side, anxiety creeping in as the man who spoke came into view. It wasn't just one man, it was two.

Both of them were wearing wife beaters and baggy black pants. Their tattoos on their arms were plentiful and bold, matching each other. The tattoos were dark onis grinning menacingly under crashing currents in Japanese style. Both were signed as if stroked by fine calligraphy. They probably weren't typical assholes. Eren swallowed nervously. On his own, he could deal with them, but Krista…

He had to protect her.

"Thanks." He shifted to hide her behind him as he turned another direction to walk away from them. She skittered against him in fear after seeing how the men were eyeing her. To their dismay, the men followed after them and got in their way.

"What's the rush? Let's talk some more." Krista shuddered when one of them licked his lips. Eren kept strong.

"No thanks." They didn't budge, one man smirking at them.

"Then leave the bracelet before you go, if you want to make it out alive." Shit, they were willing to kill them for a bracelet?

"Fuck off." It happened so quickly that Eren only had a second too react. One man was pulling a knife out of his pocket.

"Want to say that shit to me again?" Eren shoved Krista away from her, making her cry out at their separation.

"Krista, run!" The man brought the knife down to stab Eren in the collar, but Eren grabbed the weapon hand by the wrist and forced his knee up to hit the man in the liver. He immediately doubled over, exhaling and holding his stomach as the urge to puke ran strong. But he swallowed the pain and got back up, swinging the knife wildly to get one stab in.

While Eren was dodging the knife, the other guy took the advantage and ran to grab Krista as she tried to run.

"Don't run away, cutie. Let's have some fun while we watch your friend die." She screamed as he inhaled her scent and shuddered against her. "Been a while since I had a little blonde like you."

Eren was knocked down when he looked back, the knife guy hurrying to get on top with his knife.

"GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" shouted Eren, wrestling to get out of his hold and punching him rapidly. Determined, the man grit his teeth and took the shots while Eren started to feel his knuckles turn raw.

"E-Eren!" He froze, looking over to where Krista was screaming. The man had her pinned on the ground while she was desperately smacking him to get off her. Eren panicked.

"Krista!" His jaw dropped when her shirt was grabbed and torn open to expose her bra. Tears ran down her face as she sobbed.

"NO! STOP! EREN!" He wrestled harder to get out and save her, but the man had his knife in hand, poising it to stab him. Eren wasn't going to go down without a fight. His last memory wasn't going to be with some fuck on him while Krista was screaming for help.

A different panic came crashing in when he heard gunshots go off, bullets hitting the man's knife hand and arm. The man on Krista was shot in the shoulder twice, forcing him to scramble off. Both men took off in the dark while bullets fired after them.

Eren looked in the direction of the bullets, seeing a sandy blonde man with two guns in hand. That was…

"…Farlan?" he asked, sitting up straight as relief flooded his senses. Farlan nodded, giving him a quick salute. A whimper from Krista had both of them looking in her direction. She was sitting up while attempting to hold her shirt around herself, shaking uncontrollably as she whimpered for Ymir.

Eren tore off his jacket and draped it on Krista's frame, hoping to calm her shaking. Farlan holstered his guns and reached a hand out to her, who squeaked and shrunk away from him. Eren quickly held her from backing into the stained brick wall.

"Krista, he's okay. He saved us." Wild blue eyes flew up to match his, nodding quietly and letting the both of them stand her up.

"I'm going to take you to our car. Auruo is with me. We'll keep you both safe." Eren could trust him since Levi does. He was led to a car where Auruo was waiting, who bowed his head and opened the door for them. Eren stayed next to Krista as she clung to him like a child. For their comfort, Farlan turned on the heater to keep them warm.

"We'll take you two to a doctor to have you checked out. Then we'll take you home." She immediately shot up to protest.

"We need to go to the police. They need to know before-"

"No cops!" Auruo shouted, causing both students to flinch. Krista shook on her seat.

"B-but we should! I-I ne-need to file a police report!" Auruo sighed, rubbing his temple as a headache was starting.

"Look kid, I know-" Krista seized his shoulder, glaring at him through the rearview mirror.

"Someone attacked my friend over a bracelet. One held me down to rape me," she hissed. "Don't tell me you know. Drop us off at the police station."

Krista rarely spoke so coldly. Eren had heard it a few times, but never had she said it with so much pain and venom in her voice. She was traumatized and wanted to be somewhere she felt safe. Eren wanted that too. At the police station, that could at least guarantee protection and they could file the report to catch the fucks.

"Take us," ordered Eren. Though unhappy, Farlan nodded at him. Auruo had to obey. Levi said they had to respect Eren as an extension of Levi. They'd drop them off, but they'd leave as soon as they were out to avoid the cops coming out to arrest them. Hiding in a corner would be best considering they had strict orders from Mikasa to watch over Eren.

Farlan opened the door for them when they got to the police station, wearing a hat to cover his head and face.

"We'll be around," he whispered for Eren to hear, then ran back into the car so Auruo could speed off. Krista, feeling safer, grabbed Eren's arm and dragged him into the station with her.

* * *

The station had a ton of people still, mainly people drunk off their minds who got into scuffles and had to be detained. Krista darted towards an officer who wasn't too occupied.

"Excuse me, we'd like to file a police report." The officer nodded to them, pulling out a couple forms.

"What is the incident?" he asked. Krista swallowed, grasping Eren's hand tightly.

"Attempted murder and rape." The officer's eyes widened, quickly checking if they were serious. He nodded firmly.

"Come this way. You'll be questioned by some investigators." He led them further into the station and towards some cubicles where they would be questioned. Immediately, Krista clung to Eren, not wanting to get separated from him. But Eren gave her a reassuring hug until a female officer came up to escort her away.

He was left with a stoic officer who gestured for him to sit.

"Any details you remember about them?" he asked, voice hardened. Eren nodded.

"Yeah, a tattoo. They both had matching ones. Japanese style of demons and water." The man instantly froze, but he kept his voice calm.

"Are you sure that's what you saw?" Eren nodded again, uneasy by his reaction.

"Yeah, that's right. They even had this symbol…" He took the pen offered by the officer, quickly making strokes to create the symbol he saw. After he was finished, the officer narrowed his eyes.

"You two are very lucky to get away. How did you?" Eren gulped. He couldn't let Auruo or Farlan get dragged in.

"Someone shot at them. They ran away and the shooters followed." The officer wrote the info down.

"Any idea what the shooters looked like?" He kept his voice leveled and pretended to look sheepish.

"Ah, no. It happened too quickly." After checking his notes, the officer sighed.

"Again, the both of you are lucky that nothing happened beyond the attempt." The dismissive tone he had made Eren grit his teeth. "But I can't guarantee that justice is going to be quick."

Eren flexed his fingers. "Does that mean you'll do anything at all?"

The officer had a storm of emotions going on behind his eyes, but he had to be logical over emotional.

"Kid, we can put it on file, but there's a lot going on on our plate that we might not be able to reach yours for a while. I'm thanking God you kids are okay, but these guys you're after are illusive."

"How does that make anyone safe?!" Eren shouted, slamming his hand on the desk. Others shifted to look over, Krista having a devastated expression on her face. They must have told her the same.

Eren felt a solid hand on his shoulder, forcing him to look up at the new presence. The officer he was with immediately stood at attention and bowed.

"Captain," he greeted. Eren finally got a good look of the towering form before him. A tall blonde with the perfect neat hair and dominating blue eyes. He shuddered in disgust. Not his type, but he could deal if this man gave him a problem. He'd have to call Armin for legal mumbo.

"I can handle it from here, officer. Return to your duties and make sure Miss Reiss is taken care of." The officer saluted him and Eren was hoisted onto his feet.

"Mr. Jaeger, if you could come into my office, I'd like to have a word with you." This man's eyes were telling him something. And he'd get his full answer if he trusted him. Given the open area of the office, they needed privacy. Eren nodded and let Erwin escort him into his office, passing through desks and overhearing some conversations the officers were having.

"Any leads on the Teragawa case?"

"Last I heard, our mole almost got compromised. He wants more money in return for the trouble." Eren was sure there were problems with victims more in need of help than him, but he didn't want to sit back if that meant those assholes could do worse to someone else.

The man brought him into a spacious office, moving to sit in his chair.

"Allow me to introduce myself first. I am Captain Erwin Smith. I know who you are, no need for that," he added when Eren opened his mouth to speak. He gestured for him to sit down.

"Based on the description you gave the officer, I must let you know that the men you are after are yakuza." Eren's eyes widened. Could they be a part of Levi's yakuza? There were many families and each had their own faction. Maybe Levi would know.

"Oh, yakuza," he muttered, pretending to be disappointed. If he could do this next part right, maybe Levi could-

"Eren, the police aren't going to help you locate the yakuza when they already have a hard time nailing their capture. Granted, each division has their fair share of running into law enforcement. If the police grab the wrong yakuza members, this could cause damage to the department and cause a war for families to try and go up the ranks. They have to be absolutely sure yakuza members are guilty of specific crimes." Eren cringed. A yakuza war would kill innocent people.

"I get it, the police can't help me." Erwin smiled a little as he sat back in his chair.

"That doesn't mean you're hopeless though." A small sliver of hope reached his chest.

"I beg your pardon?" After his entire speech, he was going to tell him there was a chance?

"You have connections, Eren. I suggest you use them." Erwin seemed serious. But Eren wasn't a hot shot with money or connections. If anything, Krista had better connections in high society.

"I'm...not following..." Erwin nodded understandingly.

"I'm someone you can trust. A good friend of mine knows you. I'd show you the proof, but it would be inappropriate to do so in this building. I must ask you to keep this conversation between us and Levi. Go to him." At the mention of Levi's name, Eren perked up. Erwin stifled a laugh and stayed stoic.

"Have Auruo and Farlan take you. As for Miss Reiss, let us escort her home. You can say goodbye to reassure her. You're both safe." Feeling numb, Eren let Erwin gently lift him up as push him towards the door. "Levi will help you."

Eren's movements were robotic since. He managed to smile and hug Krista while promising he'd see her later, Krista smiling back as she and Lt. Nile Dok headed to a protected car. He was promptly approached by Farlan after they left and the blonde kindly gestured him to come into Auruo's car. Levi was informed that Eren needed to speak with him and the raven gladly accepted it. What it was about he was still unaware. But to Farlan, he knew there was a good possibility that blood would be spilt over this incident.

* * *

Auruo entered the garage of Rivaille's headquarters where many of the members were staying for any operations planned by Hanji or Rivaille. As they entered the old style, Japanese compound through a beautiful zen garden, Eren was surprised to see many members stare at him and whisper amongst themselves. He glanced at the tattoos all of them had and noticed that each person had some version or color of a cherry blossom.

Farlan took him through the garden and into the house, pausing to take off his shoes.

"Levi's pet peeve is cleanliness," he noted with a grin. "I have to ask you to take off your shoes."

Eren nodded, pausing to take his off before Farlan led him down some hallways to Levi's office. Isabel stepped right in front of them when they reached the door.

"Eren! Good to see you!" she greeted merrily. Farlan quickly made a cutting motion at his throat.

"Later, Isabel. He needs to talk to Levi." His tone was far more serious than it normally was. She quickly nodded and stood to the side.

"In ya go! We can talk later." Eren smiled a little and nodded before knocking on the door.

"It's us, Levi," Farlan called out. The door opened and Eld appeared, nodding and moving for Eren to step inside.

Levi was at an elegant mahogany desk with a computer and a bunch of files spread around. He was wearing a black tank top that showed off his dragon tattoo and his muscles. His pants were as black as his hair and just tight enough to show off his toned legs. He looked up and smirked at him, slowly fading when he saw the dull look in his eyes. Eren's eyes were never dull.

"Eld, leave and shut the door. Bring us some tea," he ordered. Eld saluted and exited without hesitation. Eren fidgeted a little.

"I don't need the tea," he muttered. Levi snorted as he resumed his work.

"Of course you do. I still have some paperwork shit to do, but I'm listening regardless." Eren hummed and sat on the opposite side of him, silently wondering how to ask him about the men who attacked him and Krista. He wanted justice and revenge. Had it not been for Farlan, they would've been killed.

"Levi, about the deal we made...how far are you willing to go for me?" he asked. Levi didn't pause.

"I'm capable of many things, so going far isn't an issue. I can do just about anything for you, baby. You have yet to challenge that." Eren felt like he was swallowing a needle. If Levi didn't want to do this, he could leave him. Eren was willing to risk it even though his heart ached.

"Anything? What if I asked you…to hurt someone for me?"

Levi paused, putting down his pen and shifting his work to the side. "Ah, so you want me to kill someone for you."

Eren's blood ran cold. "N-no! That's-I-I'm not-"

"Baby," Levi interrupted calmly, the barest hint of a smile on his lips. "I'm not judging you. Tell me what this person did."

Eren bit his lip. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything, but Krista needed justice and so did he. "It was more than one. Two guys with similar tattoos on their arms. I can sketch them out for you."

He quickly grabbed some spare paper and a pencil off his desk, using memory to sketch out the dark, sinister oni hidden inside waves of water. The symbol was the key part to the sketch. His hands began to shake as the tattoo became more vivid, Krista's screaming still ringing in his ears. Levi's hand closed over his, seizing his shaking and making him wince as his raw knuckles burned with pain.

Levi's eyes were sharp. "They did this?"

Eren ignored the pain as he nodded, setting the pencil down and handing him the sketch. "Two men with this tattoo on them. And this symbol."

Levi took the paper, giving it a hard, long look. The symbol was distinct and all too familiar. "The Kaminari group. They're a yakuza family."

Eren's face was grim. He knew it was going to be yakuza, but he had some hope that it wouldn't be. Yakuza clashes were never civil when they wanted to fight. "You can't help me then, can you?"

He glanced up, unpleased by Eren's reaction. "What makes you think that?"

The brunet didn't want to risk Levi's safety if that meant having his yakuza group warring with another over a sugar baby.

"I'm not worth it," he muttered, the thought stinging. He was pulled up so suddenly that he almost whacked into the desk. Levi dragged him around and into his lap, sitting back onto his chair with the brunet against his chest. His breath was hot against his ear.

"Didn't I tell you that I have power? Didn't I tell you that I can give you that?" Eren thought back to their first time in the club when he was proposed with their arrangement.

"Y-yes…" Levi's eyes pierced into his own.

"And didn't I tell you that you're mine just as I am yours?" Eren shakily nodded. It was good to hear that from him. It made it seem like Levi really cared for him beyond their deal.

"Y-yeah…" Levi leaned in until his forehead met Eren's.

" _Never_  tell me you aren't worth something. If you are worth nothing, then I am worth nothing for having you by my side. If I have power, then you have mine. I protect what's mine. I am more than willing to prove that to you." He grabbed for the paper and held it up to him. "I will bring you their heads if that's what it takes. Do you want that, baby?"

Eren quickly shook his head. He never wished for morbid details like that.

"I just want them to pay for what they did. They tried to steal my bracelet and got pissed that I fought back. My friend Krista got roughed up and if it weren't for Auruo and Farlan, she might have been…raped." He whispered it, still shaking that Krista might have been taken advantage of. Levi hummed quietly, seething that someone touched his Eren so roughly. He felt bad for the girl as well. In his world, that crime wasn't uncommon and it tended to make female members much more cautious than their associates.

"We yakuza have a very different sense of justice, Eren. Blood is always involved, but I promise you that they will pay. Does that satisfy you?" For Krista and his sake, his resolve hardened.

"I want to see it." Levi's smirk was malicious.

"Then you will."

* * *

Eren was going to stay the night and Isabel was happy to oblige. Bathed and dressed in a yukata, Eren had a bunch of paints surrounding him with Isabel holding a palette in hand. Her yukata was loose and one arm sleeveless, showing off her sports bra and tattoo. Like the other members, Isabel had cherry blossoms, but hers were gold and had bonsai weaving through. A single brown Japanese sparrow had its wings spread out on a branch. Her brows furrowed in concentration as the simple flower she was trying to paint wasn't looking like Eren's beautiful pink peony. Mikasa had come over as well in case Levi would need her, sitting in a corner and smiling to herself. Armin was forced to come out of safety, but he was visibly uncomfortable. He was afraid of looking someone the wrong way and getting killed for it. He was writing his own obituary in his head.

Eren set his palette down. "This Kaminari clan…are they in good standing with Levi's?"

At this, both Mikasa and Isabel laughed.

"None of the yakuza clans are really friendly with each other. They tolerate each other for the sake of relations and peace. Levi's is considered one of the scariest, so a lot of clans make deals to keep Levi placated. Kaminari's group is just one of many that do that," explained Isabel. "It won't be hard for Levi to get a hold of the bastards who attacked you and your friend."

"And you don't have to worry about repercussions," Mikasa added when Eren looked a bit weary. "No yakuza would risk protecting two grunts if Levi himself wants them dead."

"All of this illegal activity…" Armin muttered, sinking into a puddle on the floor.

"He's studying to become a lawyer," Mikasa explained to Isabel, who made a face.

"Well, buddy, the first thing about the law in our world is that you create and run by your own laws. Unless you want Eren and your friend's attackers to go unscathed. The police don't have the connections down here. They could've easily disappeared and your friends would live in constant fear that they would come back." Her guilting did its magic, making Armin groan.

"I don't want that, but surely there's a more peaceful alternative?" Isabel tapped her chin.

"Only two people might die. That's plenty peaceful, don't cha think, 'kasa?" Mikasa nodded.

"It actually is." Eren blinked when he registered what Isabel said.

"'Might die?'" She nodded like a happy child.

"If Levi's involved, death isn't an easy option." Armin nodded solemnly.

"His yakuza is famous for their torture. No one dies, but they want to afterwards. We did a course on lawyers involved in yakuza cases and they told us to avoid any cases with Rivaille unless you're a major prosecutor or defender." Eren cringed. So this was what those men would get. But he didn't feel sorry. Not after they were willing to kill him over his bracelet and rape Krista in front of him.

Levi was getting impatient after sending the message to Kaminari Kyo. His underlings should've received the message and made sure he read it by now. If he didn't respond in the next hour, he'd extend the list from two people to ten.

Eren was hurt and it made his blood boil. While the old him would've mocked himself for going to such lengths for a boy, he could care less. If Eren wanted someone to die, he was innocent compared to Levi.

Someone knocked on his door, but Levi didn't bother to call them in as they delivered the message through it.

"Rivaille-sama. We got a hold of Kaminari Kyo. He's wondering if you want him here or on call?" Levi twitched. If it took this long for a reply, he must be here already.

"Tell him to fucking come in if he's waiting outside pissing himself." His subordinate saluted behind the door.

"Yes sir! Shall I bring Eren-sama to the meeting room?" Levi narrowed his eyes.

"No, bring him when Kaminari brings those fucks here." He got up from his desk and stalked to the door as he readied for the meeting.

* * *

Kaminari Kyo was appalled when his secretary ran to him frantically with a message from Rivaille himself. He was sure that he respected his territory and paid fees when business was conducted on his turf. All of his subordinates were regularly reminded that clashing with Rivaille's clan was a torturous death if he let them live.

While Rivaille was young enough to be his son, he had the steel and cold blood of a hardened yakuza. His quick wit and steady hands made him a dangerous enforcer. Now that he was running his uncle and father's yakuza, he was surrounded by a powerful army of loyal followers who would never have a stupid thought like betray him. When people thought Kenny was dangerous, they didn't think Rivaille would be more so.

Kyo waited with bated breath alongside his right-hand man and one of his advisors. He made sure his suit looked presentable and himself clean as to not offend their host.

The door opened and Rivaille strode in, expression neutral as he sat across from Kyo at the tea table.

"Kaminari-san, thank you for making it to my residence. However, you should've alerted my men first before you arrive. Unwelcomed guests aren't accepted." Kaminari kept his composure and bowed his head.

"My apologies, Rivaille-san. I happened to be in my car and made the trip here." Believable. Sure.

"Very well. Kaminari-san, I called you here so you could aid me. Of course, I'm willing to offer you a generous deal." Kaminari looked to his advisor, who nodded to get him to listen.

"What sort of help do you require?" Rivaille waved for Eld to bring him Eren's sketch, the paper slid across to the yakuza boss.

"Two people under my protection were attacked a few hours ago. Not only are they in my protection, the crime was also done on my territory. One of them made out the details of the tattoos and symbol of your clan. My men did their duty to protect them, but they got away. I want them here to receive punishment." Kaminari and his men tensed. That was indeed their tattoo. Rivaille leaned back.

"It won't be hard, wouldn't it? Just have all your men report the latest incidents and they will let you know. My subordinate shot them a few times so the bullet holes should be distinct." Two of Kaminari's men had reported getting shot and needing treatment, which they were receiving at a clinic their group ran.

"If you give them up, I will offer you a fifteen percent cut from a diamond shipping I'm receiving in Mitras." Kaminari found that a good deal, however…

"That risks my reputation as well, Rivaille-san. If I hand you my men, other clans would think I'm easy to walk over." Rivaille's eyes narrowed just a little.

"I'm not asking you to ruin your reputation. I offered a deal. A generous one. I wonder how your brothers would feel about you rejecting that." Rivaille smirked when he saw a bead of sweat trickle down his face. He was the eldest of the Kaminari clan out of four sons. The other sons had a leading role in the clan, but that didn't mean their interests weren't towards the head seat.

"Never doubt the type of intel I have, Kaminari-san. I simply wanted to ask you to surrender them out of common courtesy. I don't think you'll need to consult your advisors for an answer."

Kaminari glanced over at his advisor, who didn't deny it. "We shall turn the men over to you promptly. I can have it done within the hour."

His advisor quickly got up with a phone in hand to make the call. Rivaille nodded.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Kaminari-san. We'll be in touch." He waved for Eld and Gunther to escort their guests out.

* * *

Eren perked up as the door opened and Petra appeared. She smiled beautifully and saluted him.

"Eren-sama, I have been given orders to escort you to Rivaille-sama. I must first ask you if you are absolutely certain you want to see this punishment. You are allowed to leave at any point, just please let me or any of our associates know." Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Armin gag and focus on the meal they were given. Mikasa and Isabel stood up with equally serious looks on their faces.

"We're tasked to come as well. Armin, if you want to stay, you're more than welcome to." He'd rather stay. Mikasa nodded and gently led Eren out of the room. Isabel skipped her way down the hall.

"What's the punishment?" she asked, talking as if asking about plans to hang out. They reached a basement door that was opened. Petra's face was solemn.

"Torture." Eren's blood ran cold, unsure what he had just asked for from Levi. He said this was justice. Maybe Eren should take his word for it.

Muffled shouts were heard as they entered the basement, several men emerging from the dark and bowing to them. They handed them some thick aprons and surgical masks to put on before leaving. As Eren put them on, he felt as heavy as his heart, but he kept moving to be where Levi was.

* * *

The room they entered was sterilized and consisted of two surgical tables with the patients bound and gagged to planks. Eren gasped, the sound drowned out by the pleas of the men he recognized as the ones who attacked him and Krista.

Levi looked much different than how he normally was. He was wearing an apron and long gloves over his clothes with his mask not yet on him. His eyes were much sharper and he didn't have that sliver of kindness Eren was used to. He turned to Eren and his eyes glimmered for a split second before hardening.

"He's here." Eren recognized Hanji even with her apron and mask on, waving excitedly at him. Levi ignored her to address their 'guests.' Kaminari was smart to hand them over quickly. He'd make sure to use his time wisely. He backhanded one of them to get their attention, forcing the head to face Eren.

"Remember him?" Recognition had his eyes widening, shakily nodding as he was afraid to make Rivaille impatient. "That bracelet of his is a gift from me. Stealing from me is already a fucking death sentence, but I'm not letting you two die. I don't like making things that easy."

Cutting the tension, Hanji bumped right in to call his name. "Boss, the drug's will keep them awake like you wanted, but immobilizes them like their under anesthetic."

Levi grunted. "Can they feel everything?"

"Yep!" His smirk mirrored a demon's.

"Good. Auruo, set the nails. Eld, I want that hammer. I'll do this part myself. Eren." Said boy jumped when he was called out to, Levi sounding sweet. "Look away if you want to. But everyone here keep a damn good eye on what happens if you disrespect what's mine."

His subordinates all stood at attention, ready to see what he had in store for their latest victims. Levi put on the mask, instantly becoming their boss.

"Hanji, sterilize the nails for me." Hanji turned to him with a small blowtorch in hand. Eren kept his eyes up, unable to look away despite his gut screaming at him to. The men's hands were forced palm up while the metal nails were carefully placed above the skin.

Eren felt nausea rear in his throat with each pound of the hammer as nail penetrated flesh. With their renowned precision, the nail didn't meet the bone. Rivaille wanted as little hindrances as possible. Their screams could penetrate eardrums, but the snug gags were the perfect obstructions that kept the sounds inside where no one was showing even an ounce of pity.

Rivaille paid them no mind. After they were appropriately nailed down, Hanji approached with pliers in hand. Rivaille snatched them and clamped the teeth down on the right molar of the one who tried to mug Eren. He did the same to Krista's would-be rapist on his teeth before turning to Farlan. The blonde was at work heating up a hot poker under burning coals.

"Give that to me once it's done. Hanji, the alcohol." On cue, a large bottle of transparent rubbing alcohol was handed to him. Glancing down at Eren's attacker, he smiled sarcastically. This one was the one who hurt his baby. He was going to enjoy this the most.

"We don't want you guys to have an infection. I promised Kaminari-san that you'd be back in his care after we're done." Rivaille wrenched the bottle open and began to pour haphazardly, the liquid crashing onto open wounds in the bullet holes and the nails. Eren internally winced in sympathy as the man's screams reached higher pitches, but he didn't move to stop him. To the would-be rapist, Auruo was copying all of the tortures Rivaille was doing. Despite the joke that Auruo was a copycat, it was serious when it came to Rivaille's torture methods. He could follow them almost exactly.

The final drops of alcohol splashed onto the wounds before Rivaille threw the bottle onto the man's head before snatching the poker. He looked over at Eren, unable to keep his hiss back but still being fairly gentle.

"Which hand did he use to touch you?" Eren blinked, surprised that Levi was addressing him now.

"I…I don't remember," he answered honestly, his stomach still trying to settle. Rivaille didn't seem pissed at his answer. In fact, he was amused. He shrugged lightly.

"Fine then. I'll just burn both of them." He took the searing hot poker and slammed it down into the man's palm, the agonized screaming struggling against the gag. His hand was twitching uncharacteristically against the poker, unable to get away from the metal that didn't lose its heat. Rivaille yanked the poker off and stabbed the other hand, receiving an identical scream in return.

Words were uttered through the gags by the men who began to sob, but Eren couldn't understand. Rivaille wasn't new to this. He could understand them as well as he could his mother tongue.

"Begging for your lives already? Doesn't that remind you of how they begged you to stop?" The screams continued to be muffled by the gags. Eren felt a sick sense of satisfaction watching them writhe like that.

Eren smiled a little, feeling only slightly guilty that was replaced with vindication as he remembered the torture he and Krista would have gone through had it not been for Farlan and Auruo's interference. Beside him, Mikasa visibly twitched. She wanted in on the torture to avenge her friends. Rivaille promised her and she despised waiting. But she remained silent to savor the screams.

"It's painful, isn't it? I can make it a little bearable. Distribute the pain and you won't feel a thing in your hand." Rivaille suddenly reached a hand up to the pliers in the man's mouth, giving a few tugs before he yanked. The man had been pleading with each tug, squealing like a pig after he felt his tooth wrench out of its socket. Blood streamed in the air from the tooth extracted before slowly trickling down the man's mouth. Rivaille clicked his tongue.

"Ah, don't want infections. How could I forget? Hanji." The man tried to move, unable to when the pain from the nails reminded him that he was literally nailed down. Tears were streaming in his eyes, looking at Eren pleadingly for help. Eren said nothing.

Rivaille was handed the bottle when he finally noticed where the man was looking, seeing red and spilling some the alcohol into his eyes. When the man screamed at the burning sensation in his eyes, Rivaille brought his knee up and knocked the man's head to force him to look the other way.

"Don't fucking look at him," he hissed, sending chills down everyone's spines at the coldness in his voice. With the bottle of alcohol, Rivaille poured into his mouth as an 'antiseptic' and prevent infection. The man gagged as blood and alcohol reached his throat, pain continuously stinging into numbness.

Rivaille narrowed his eyes. The pain wasn't going to give him a satisfying reaction. That meant Eren wouldn't get the revenge he deserved. That made his blood boil. He did plenty of damage so far.

"Mikasa." At her name, she immediately stepped forward. "You can't cut limbs off. That's the restriction. Anything else is fair game."

She narrowed her eyes, pointing at the man under Auruo. "That one could've raped her and I can't castrate him for it?"

"I said no," said Rivaille firmly.

"Besides-" his lips curled into a cruel smirk, "why make it easy after it's cut off? That pain only lasts for a few moments. There's no worse pain than having it still attached and making you suffer."

Her smirk mirrored his, showing off their similarities. She was given an apron, gloves and a mask to put on while Rivaille backed off to watch his cousin work.

She had an array of different scalpels and knives at her disposal, eyeing Auruo out of the corner of her eye.

"Please keep up with me," she murmured. Auruo simply nodded. She picked up a thin scalpel as she thought about her next move. She wasn't as artistic as Eren, but she could make something work.

It was messy with blood getting in the way and the screams were starting a migraine. Even with the protective headphones he was given, Eren was starting to get irritated. Rivaille was patient, seeing his cousin's progress and grinning sadistically as the vision came to light.

She had cut the Wings of Freedom symbol into the man's ribs. Auruo did the same to the other, coming off a bit sloppy but still legible. Eren didn't know what the symbol was, but everyone else seemed pleased.

"Clean it," ordered Rivaille. Mikasa took a bottle from alcohol from Hanji, waiting for Auruo to do the same. Simultaneously, they poured it over the symbol while the room was encompassed by screams. It fell completely silent moments after with the alcohol still spilling onto them.

They had passed out from pain and blood loss. Which it was first was hard to tell. Levi took off his gloves and slapped them on the table of tools for his subordinates to take. Eren was waiting for him on the side like he was meant to.

Blood was painted on Levi's face, the dark red clashing with the bright silver of his eyes. They were soft as they peered into Eren's emerald eyes. Levi's hand, now clean from the bloodied glove discarded in a waste basket, was warm against Eren's pale cheek. Eren obediently followed his touch and leaned into the hands that just spilt blood for him.

"Do you see how far I'm willing to go for you? Does this satisfy you?" Levi asked, his eyes piercing into Eren's. The younger male looked enamored.

"Yes." As gentle as he was able, Levi leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips, pulling away just enough that he could still feel his breath against him.

"What I have is yours. Never forget that." Eren nodded, warmth swelling in his chest as a blush reached his cheeks. Levi turned to his men, a hard glare on his face.

"Does anyone have any objections to the punishment I just gave the pigs from Kaminari?" They all stood at attention, bowing quickly and low.

"No, Rivaille-sama!" Rivaille smirked.

"Good. Then I have a rule for all of you." He tugged on Eren's hand. "This boy's name is Eren Jaeger. Anyone show him anything less than respect will end up being experimented on for our next tactic. Am I clear?"

"Hai, Rivaille-sama!" they agreed, curious but finding no fault in his words.

"How will you address him?" They looked at each other in confusion for a brief moment until Mikasa broke the silence.

"Eren-sama!" she announced, her voice firm with authority. They echoed her words boldly. Rivaille nodded.

"Good. Get these shits out the compound. I want this entire room cleaned from top to bottom." Still holding Eren's hand, he walked out of the basement with his lover safe by his side.

* * *

Armin looked thoroughly scared when Levi and Eren returned, unsure how to talk to the yakuza boss he was taught to fear. He bowed quickly, head spinning as blood rushed to his skull.

"G-good ev-evening, R-Rivaille-sama!" he stuttered, voice cracking several times under pressure. Levi quirked a brow, sure he had cleaned and sanitized all the blood off him. Ah, this was the law student brat. Knowing about the yakuza was right after reading the syllabus these days.

"Calm down, brat. We're not going to kill you. Unless you give me a damn good reason to," he added in a mutter. Armin shakily nodded. Levi turned to Eren, gently running his fingers up his forearm. His eyes held a warmth Armin thought a man like him was incapable of having.

"Stay the night. Your friend can stay too in a guestroom." Armin immediately agreed, not wanting to face the repercussions of rejecting an offer from a yakuza boss.

While Armin stayed cooped up in his room out of fear with Mikasa to keep him company, Eren was sitting on the bed in Levi's room while he waited for the boss to come back. He had given a small threat to Kaminari and was now being brownnosed to prevent any clashes between the clans.

Eren had to text Krista about what happened. Not that he would tell her about the torture, but she deserved to sleep well tonight. He checked his phone and saw that she had texted him about possibly setting up a better place to park after their art sessions.

After debating how he would tell her, he decided to be as vague as possible and text her.

'We're going to be safe now.' Yeah, that sounded right. It was true. He could see Krista texting back and waited for her reply.

'? I believe you, but that's a strange thing to say. Did something happen?' Considering the inaction they received at the police station, he didn't blame her for asking. He quickly responded to her text.

'Yeah. It's handled.'

'...' She was taking her time answering. He knew she was suspicious and she knew he would fly off the handle at injustice. 'Please don't tell me you did something bad. I don't want you to owe anyone because of what happened.'

He smiled. It was just like her to worry like a mother. 'I didn't do anything bad. It's fine, Krista.'

Again, the ellipses were back while she texted. He could imagine the worried expression on her face and she would probably ask more at school. 'Okay. You're my friend, Eren. I want you to be safe too. If I can help you somehow, let me know. Just don't go looking for help from anyone shady. They'll work you to an inch of your life if you give them the opportunity.'

He had a feeling he wasn't going to. 'I know. Good night.'

'Good night!'

But as he shut his phone, he wanted to pay Levi back somehow that didn't include bone-breaking work. What could a poor art student offer a rich and powerful yakuza? Biting his bottom lip, he got up and headed to the door, opening it to find Gunther standing guard. The man bowed his head and grinned.

"Need something, Eren-sama?" Eren cringed. His name sounded so stiff with that suffix.

"Just call me Eren. Uh, could you call Isabel? I need to ask her something." Gunther nodded, grinning at the thought of such a humble lover his boss had.

"Sure thing!"

* * *

Isabel squealed when Eren called her in, eyes twinkling at the idea of Eren asking her how to impress Levi. So he wasn't going to be some dumb bimbo like she already knew. He was actually trying and he even seemed embarrassed at the idea of seducing him. Have no fear, she was here to help with her trusty box of sexy clothes.

"I'm pretty sure Levi would find you sexy in anything," she assured, pulling out a silk robe she had once bought and never put on. She never liked the color, she decided when she brought it home. What could she say, she was an impulsive shopper. She kept it around just in case and thank God it was being used now.

Eren shifted on the bed. "Yeah, but I want it to be something good, something he'd want to see me in."

If lingerie was what it took, he'd wear it. Isabel giggled and lifted up the robe along with the lingerie she found. This little number was bought out of curiosity, but the red was too much for her skin tone so she stuffed it in a box.

"Like I said, anything looks good on you. I think Levi likes it when you're oh so innocent, but you're actually a sex kitten. This works perfectly for that. Uh," she scratched her cheek as she looked the material over, "if you plan on doing sexy moves, don't. This doesn't look very flexible. It'll last until Levi tears it off you."

The idea of Levi being so rough made him low-key excited. This relationship wasn't based on gentleness, after all.

After changing and having Isabel coo over how sexy he looked, she was sent a text from Gunther saying that Levi was making his way back to his room and he wasn't going to be in the mood for her antics. She was sure he'd definitely be in the mood for what Eren's got.

She got up to sneak out, sending Eren a smile and a thumbs up. "Have fun!" she sang before she dashed out.

Eren smiled nervously, hoping this wouldn't turn Levi off and send him away.

Gunther bowed his head as Levi came to his room, fully cleaned and dressed in a loose yukata. Levi nodded.

"Go." Gunther quickly affirmed and strode away, secretly smiling to himself.

Levi wanted some quiet and alone time with Eren. The boy deserved it after going through something so traumatizing. Normal for his world, but traumatizing to a civilian. Kaminari was reminded to keep a tighter leash on his men and keep them disciplined. He'd do it to keep his brothers from causing an uproar for angering Rivaille. With that shit settled, he could go back to pampering his lover. Though he did like flexing his power to show Eren his capabilities.

He shut the door behind him, locking it for privacy. He hadn't acknowledged Eren yet, turning and sighing a little in exhaustion.

"Apologies for making you wait so long. I was-" His words came to an immediate halt as he saw how suggestive Eren was sitting on his bed. His room was lit up with tea candles, perfect for the heavy tension already settling inside.

Levi froze as Eren sauntered closer to him, the dull candles illuminating the beautiful figure before him.

Eren was dressed in seductive, red lingerie lined with black lace. The silk black robe he was wearing barely touched his thighs and showed him winks of the lingerie underneath. He reached out to grab Levi by the lapel and pushed him onto the bed, straddling him from above. With one hand, he reached up to part the silk robe so Levi could take in the details of the lingerie.

He grinned and leaned in to whisper into his ear.

"Welcome back." Levi could groan in pleasure, but he stayed in perfect control. He picked up Eren into his arms, carrying him to the bed and staying on top as he threw the both of them onto the sheets.

"What's this about? You look fucking sexy, baby, but I want to know what's gotten you so eager for me." His voice was deeper than normal, causing Eren to tremble in excitement.

"This is what I can give you after what you did for me and Krista. I don't have the means to satisfy you except this. My body is yours to take however you want." He suppressed the urge to groan at Eren's words. He could feel the desire behind them, but it wasn't just desire. There was also the need to pay him back.

"You know exactly what to say to tempt me." Eren shivered as he felt his hands, the same ones that had shed blood just a few short hours before, run up his hips. They stopped just under his breast, making his eyes flutter open in confusion. Levi looked gentle, but firm.

"But I won't do it. Believe me, baby, I want nothing more than to pull you down on my cock until you're stuffed with my cum, but I won't do it if it's a favor you owe me. I want you to surrender yourself to me after you can't sleep without thinking of me taking you. I want you to want me so much that you'd throw yourself into my lap the second we're alone." Eren was more confused. Had he done anything to make Levi feel as if he was simply trading his body for favors? Besides this?

"B-but I  _do_  want you..." Levi chuckled lowly and reached one hand up to rub a rough thumb gently against Eren's soft lips.

"I know you do. But it's not desperate." His hand reached down until it moved into Eren's skirt, touching him through the lacy panties. He groaned a little as his rough fingers glided along Eren's supple skin.

"I want to see those eyes clouded with unrestrained lust. Your cock hard and smearing cum onto your clothes. Your ass spread open and ready for my cock. If you're truly desperate for me, prep yourself before you come to me because I won't be holding back." His eyes shone with unrelenting promise. "Our first night together won't be gentle. I will cage us in this room until the bed breaks."

Just imagining it had Eren's knees shaking. He had expected to come dominate from the bottom, but Levi easily turned the tables and had him on his knees like a loyal puppy. He understood what he meant by losing control of his lust. The very idea of it excited him to no end. But he still had to give Levi something. He wasn't only about taking. He wanted to give back for a favor with so much weight.

"I want...to do something for you." Again, Levi chuckled.

"We can still have some fun until we get to that point. Let's see..." His hand on Eren's hips rubbed circles on the flesh, appreciating how Eren held onto him to keep upright. His eyes darkened as he imagined how he could drive Eren crazy with need. He reached up and brought the boy down, engulfing him in a searing kiss that had him growing hard at the touch. He released Eren, feeling the younger one's pants against his lips.

"I'd be a fool to waste such an opportunity." Hands wandered down to his mate's bottom, playing with the lace that were a tease away from revealing intimate areas. "Sit on my face. Suck me off while I eat you out."

Seeing Eren's eyes widen with shock was a treat. His legs were already tense, nearly becoming jelly at Levi's request. He wanted to eat him out. His body shook in pleasure at the thought of Levi's skilled tongue, but quickly moved to comply.

"Stop," ordered Levi when Eren sat up. Levi sat up with him, hands reaching up to grasp the straps of Eren's clothes. He wanted to tear them off, but why scare him? He had plenty of time to do that later on, once they let loose and fucked thoroughly. He pushed the silk robe off, letting it pool beneath the bed in silken puddle. Eren lifted his arms for Levi to pull the lingerie off him, feeling the strings loosen when it was getting in the way. The garment was forced off, exposing his bare skin.

Suddenly feeling self-conscious, Eren tried to cover himself, but Levi's tongue slipped out and latched onto Eren's right nipple. He jumped as if electrocuted. Just a few nights back, he was giving Levi a lap dance on his own volition and didn't give a damn about being nervous. Now that Levi was taking control to pleasure him, he felt nervous like an untouched virgin.

He was quickly caught off guard when Levi shifted until he was underneath him, smirking at the lace panties Eren wore underneath. Moving the lace aside, Levi let his tongue trace the puckered hole. Eren gasped, unfamiliar with the feeling racking his body. His knees nearly buckled, but he had to keep upright. While Levi was busy licking him, he started unzipping the older man's pants to free his cock from his boxers. His cock sprang out and gently tapped him against his lips, the flesh warm and waiting for his mouth.

Eren's mouth salivated as he remembered the last time he sucked Levi's dick. But never had he done so at this angle with Levi servicing him at the same time. The view must be embarrassing with how spread out he was for his eyes only. Instead of letting himself go red from the thought, he bent down and took Levi as far as he could into his mouth, humming around the base. Already familiarized with the taste and shape of his cock, Eren bobbed his head and let Levi claim his mouth again.

He was also claiming Eren's ass, groaning at the feel of Eren around his cock. He was going to claim his body one night, he promised himself. He wasn't exaggerating when he said he was going to lock Eren in his room and fuck him. He was going to make Eren know who he belonged to. He wasn't going to leave without memorizing the feel and shape of Levi's cock inside of him. He was going to have a lot of fun seeing how tight he was with just a tongue.

Eren unconsciously pulled himself away from Levi's touch as his body wasn't used to the feeling, but Levi seized him by the hips and pulled him back down so his tongue buried deeper inside. Eren's shriek was music to his ears as he tried concentrating to Levi's dick. He had to make him feel good to have the feeling reciprocated.

It was rapidly becoming common for Eren to be on his knees when Levi was around and he wasn't having any issue with it. He just wanted Levi to know that he wanted him for more than his money. He was scared about how he would act when he would beg for Levi to fuck him. A dark part of him couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry you all had to wait so long! A bigger apology to my co-author for their patience!


End file.
